


The Doctor is In

by Mysuneyedgirl



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rape, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Drinking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysuneyedgirl/pseuds/Mysuneyedgirl
Summary: Darien Shields, Physics Professor stumbles upon one of his students being attacked. He did not understand how much this encounter would change his life.
Kudos: 2





	1. Encounter

The sun had just set, and I started to pack up my laptop and my books. I was studying for midterms at the University Library. I needed to get home for work early in the morning. I mean, really early. 4 AM early. 

I work in IT for a large company as a Computer Programmer. I graduated Highschool at 16 and I'm a Senior in College for Computer Science.

I keep to myself mostly. Work all morning in my cubicle class all night. It’s a routine. 

I probably shouldn't have had my headphones in as I was walking to my motorcycle at night, as a woman because apparently that made me a target. 

I got bashed in the back of the head and there was nothing I could do about it but watch what was happening. They got me good. If I survived, I was going to kill them all.

It was two college kids. They looked like they were seniors. I think I have a class with them. Advanced calculus. They sit in the back. This looks like it is going to be a gang rape, and I am the center of the party.

The first boy, because they seem like nothing more than children, caressed my face as he ripped open my button up shirt. I could only lie there as I can feel the blood pool in the back of my head. 

I love that they didn't bother dragging me to an alley. Someone should find me. I hope. 

The second guy struggled with my belt but eventually got it and had my pants and underwear around my ankles. I could smell the alcohol on them, and the first guy kissed me.

“Don’t worry baby. It will be over soon.” He cut open my undershirt which was a white camisole. All I could think was ‘damn he cut my bra, it was Victoria secret and they aren't cheap’. To be fair, I can feel myself bleeding out. 

I started to lose consciousness, but I struggled to stay awake. I managed to push the first guy off me, but I couldn't move. I felt the head of his penis enter me and I was struggling to fight him off as his friends pinned me down. That’s when I heard my savior. 

“What the fuck is this?!” He screamed.

I heard a scuffle, but I was in and out. Then, I saw the face of my savior. Oh lord. It was my Advanced Calculus Professor, Darien Shields. I tried to cover myself. 

He seemed to know what I was doing and took off his jacket and laid it on top of me.

“Faith. You’re going to be fine. Ambulance is on the way.” With that, I passed out.

When I came to, I was in a hospital bed and it was daytime. I grumbled and reached for my head. I apparently moved too fast cause I got super nauseated.

“How are you feeling?” The voice asked. I looked towards the voice and it was my professor Darien Shields. Why was he still here?

“Like shit.”

“I can imagine. You've been out for two days.” He pressed the call button.

“Two days?” I moaned.

“I didn't know who to call for you and I didn't want to leave you alone. Your phone is more secure than Fort Knox.” He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

“Yeah… oh fuck. Work…” I put my head in my hands.

“Your boss called. I told him you were in the hospital and he said to get better.” The nurse walked in. 

“How are you feeling?” She asked. 

“Like garbage.” I said.

“You have a skull fracture and some cranial hemorrhaging. Now that you are awake. You should be able to be discharged today.” She said while taking my vitals. She closed the door and left.

I looked at my professor out of the corner of my eye. I didn't know what to say. Why had he stayed?

“Um…”

“Um…” We both started to talk.

“No, you go ahead.” He said.

“No. You first.”

“Is there anyone you want me to call?”

“...No.”

“There is nothing to be ashamed about…” I rolled my eyes and cut him off.

“I’m not ashamed. Those assholes got me from behind. It wasn’t even a fair fight clearly.” I stated. I looked out the window. “There is no one to call.”

“What do you mean?”

“I have no one. No family. It’s just me.”

“Oh. I guess I can understand that.”

“Can you?” I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I lost my family in a car crash when I was eight. I was raised by my grandparents until I was 15 then they passed. I have no one. Just me.”

“At least you had them. I never had anyone so I just did what I could to get out of the system and emancipated myself and became legal at 16.”

“I became legal at 15.”

“It’s not a competition.” I said jokingly.

He smiled. The doctor came in. Alright Ms. Scott. I can release you, but you will have to be under 24-hour observation. Do you have a friend or a family member that can watch you?

“...”

“Yeah. She can stay with me. I will watch her.”

I turned and looked at him so fast my head swam I almost threw up


	2. Penthouse

Why does he care? The Doctor left and the nurse came in with discharge forms and I signed them. She put something for pain in my IV before she pulled it out and we were off.

My clothes were ruined so I had to leave in the gown and sweats.

I didn't say anything until we got to his car because I wanted to leave. 

“You don't have to watch me. You can take me home.” He turned his head and practically glared at me.

“That’s not funny.”

“I don't want to inconvenience you.”

“It is no trouble. You had a traumatic experience and a head injury. I am happy to help.”

I sulked as we got into his red Nissan Skyline. It was right hand drive. I would have been more impressed if I didn't feel like I was dying.

“Where do you live so we can pick up some of your things?”

I told him my address. He pulled up after 10 minutes. We got out. We walked up and I stumbled, and he caught me. I could feel his bare skin on my skin because these hospital gowns cover nothing. 

He held me the rest of the way because he was worried. 

I packed an overnight bag and some toiletries. I got my Nintendo Switch and games as well as some work stuff. Then we were off. I must have fallen asleep in the car because when I came to, I woke up in a really nice white room with a view. 

He must live downtown. We were in a penthouse. I could tell from the size and the view. It was nighttime and this bed was easily a California King, and this had to be satin. 

I tried to sit up, but I passed out again. I came a little bit later and I got up. I wandered out into the living room. I saw Darien laying topless on the couch sleeping. His short black hair was disheveled, and he looked amazing and this caught me off guard and I stumbled knocking into a shelf causing a racket. 

He shot up looking around and came rushing to my side and his muscled arms were around me again steadying me. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Swanky place.” He walked me over to the couch and set me down.

“Thanks. Yours was nice too. What do you do to get a place like that?” 

“Computer Programmer? You?”

“I may teach your calc class but that is just for fun. I am a Doctor.”

“Oh. How do you have the time to babysit me.”

“That was my hospital.”

“Oh.” That’s why he was concerned. He could have just kept me in the hospital. “You could have just kept me at the hospital.” 

“It’s no fun at work.” He said. “Are you hungry.”

“No.” I really didn't want to eat. 

“You need to eat. They gave you a heavy sedative.” 

“Fine.” 

He ordered some food. They have an onsite cook like room service for hotels. I asked for something light. He got me grilled cheese and he got a steak.

The food showed up and we had it on the balcony. The city looked amazing at night. Best non-date I have ever been on. Kind of depressing. I sighed.

“Do you want to talk about it?” My head shot up.

“Talk about what?”

“What happened.”

“The rape? I’ll pass.”

“It was a traumatic experience. You may feel better if you talk to someone.”

“I don't feel traumatized. I feel irritated. I was stupid. I had my headphones in, and they got the jump on me. End of story.” I pushed my food away. I was no longer hungry. I didn't want to talk about being molested and slightly penetrated with a teacher I was crushing on.

I stood up. He stood up. Such the gentleman. I went back inside without another word and he let me. I wandered off to find a bathroom. There was one attached to the bedroom I was staying in. My stuff was already there. 

I decided to take a shower. I wanted to wash the stench of failure off me. I failed to protect myself. I failed myself. I just failed.

Time passed and I came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my head. Darien was sitting on the bed. I left my bag in the bedroom. I didn't expect any visitors, so I didn't wrap a towel around myself. 

Darien stared at me because he heard me come out. He got an eyeful. I didn't cover myself up because why should I? I’m not ashamed of my body at this moment.

He’s still staring at my eyes resting on my full double d's.

“See something you like?”

“Um… I’ll wait outside.” He blushed and hurried out of the room.

I smiled. It was fun catching him off guard as he’s always so proper. 

I got dressed. Ran a brush through my long raven hair. Pulled it still damp into a loose ponytail. I walked out into the living room in sweats and a camisole. He didn't hear me because he was pacing.

“Hey.” I said.

He stopped abruptly. He blushed a little. He seemed at a loss for words.

“You're a Doctor. You’ve had anatomy.” I said nonchalantly.

He glared.

“I wasn't expecting that is all. I am familiar with the female form.”

“Oh, are you now? How familiar?” I inquired.

He blushed more at my inquisition. He deflected. 

“I just came to see how you were doing. You left in a hurry. I wanted to make sure I didn't upset you.”

“Not upset. Peachy keen.”

“I don't buy that.” He moved closer. “I'm concerned is all.”

“Well don't be.” My phone buzzed on the table. I walked over and looked at it. Work texted and said I am off for the week.

“What is it?” 

“Work gave me the week off.”

“That’s good news.”

“I guess. I like my job.”

“What do you program?”

“All sorts of things. Medical coding software. Games. Point of sales operating systems. Anything they ask for.”

“That is interesting. No wonder you're my favorite student. I don't have to explain much to you because you just get it.”

I'm the favorite. How nice. I thought.

“It doesn't come easy. I have to work hard.”

“Oh?”

“I have been studying since I was a kid to get scholarships. I was trying to become a Fulbright scholar, but I am not smart enough for that. Close but not quite.”

“Those are aspirations. I was a Fulbright scholar at MIT.”

I smirked.

“So, it is a competition.” He laughed.

“I don't think it is a competition. I graduated high school at 17. College at 19.”

“Yes! I graduated High school at 16. I should graduate at 18 thanks to all of the AP classes and post-secondary I did.” I smirked. He gave me a sideways smile.

We went and sat down on the couch.

“So, you’re 17.” He stated.

“Gotta problem with that?” I growled. A lot of people were hung up on my age for some reason.

“No.”

I looked at him sideways.

“A lot of people can’t handle my age. I always have to work extra hard just to prove I can do anything. It is tiresome.”

“I know exactly what you mean.”

“I bet you do.”

“So, how old are you? Dr. Shields?”

He smiled.

“26.”

“Such an old man.” I laughed.

“That is something I have never been called before.” 

“I bet the ladies are dying to sink their claws into such a young successful Doctor. You’re probably drowning in vagine.” He practically choked at my forwardness. I laughed.

“Sorry. I’ve always been ‘one of the boys’ in the IT world. I forget my audience sometimes.” I looked out the window.

“Yeah. They try but I’m not interested in what those fake women have to offer.”

“Oh yeah? What is someone like you after in life?”

“Someone genuine. Someone who can relate to me. Someone who can share in my experiences and we can just sit and talk about anything. I don't want to listen to nonsense all the time. I want to have real conversations. Something like this. You know.”

“How hard is finding that at the hospital? Aren't they all smart out there?”

“Not as much as you would think. They all are fake trying to impress me once they know who I am. Look at you. You give zero fucks about my status.”

I raised a fake glass to him.

“Bitches, right.” I rubbed my head. He rushed to my side.

“Are you ok?” He looked at the clock. “Shit,   
you’re due for meds.” He got up. Went to the kitchen counter. Pulled out two pills and bottled water and handed it to me. 

“Drink up.”

I don't take medicine often, so the effects are almost instant, and I was practically drunk. My inhibitions were low, and I was being super forward.

“Well, if you don't mind damaged goods and real conversations. I don't mind chatting you up sometime.” I said before I could realize what was coming out of my mouth.

He just stared at me.

“You don't know what you are saying. You are on medication.” He said.

“I understand how narcotics work. My inhibitions are lowered. I’m just saying what I was thinking earlier. Basically, you said you enjoyed having conversations with someone like me. I am someone like me. I enjoy not being treated like a child and an idiot. You grasp that concept. It is simple”

He looked at me.

“I’m going to take you to bed.”

“Skipping to the good stuff. Alright.” I smirked. Knowing full well he wanted to put me to bed.

He blushed a deep red. He didn't respond so I continued talking because for the life of me I couldn't stop. He started walking me back to the room I was staying in.

“You’re fun to play with.” He leaned close and whispered in my ear as he laid me on the bed.

“You have no idea how much fun I can really be.” He pulled back. If he thinks he is going to win at this game he has no idea who he’s dealing with, plus I'm high.

“Bring it on…” I said. I caught the surprise on his face as I passed out.

Morning came. I saw the sunrise peeking through the curtains. I laid there with the events of yesterday replaying. I groaned and put my hands over my face. I’m no better than those nurses.

I gathered my things quietly and placed them in my bag. I opened the door quietly. Looked around. No sign of Darien. It was easily 5 AM. I am used to waking up early. 

I snuck out into the hallway and jumped into the elevator. I felt bad for just leaving after everything he has done but I have been embarrassing enough.

I walked three blocks and then called an Uber just in case he noticed I was gone. The uber arrived and took me home within ten minutes. He lives about ten blocks from me on the way nice side of town. I don't live in the ghetto per se, but I don't live in a penthouse.

I went inside and sat on my couch and relaxed.


	3. The Cabin

I went on my phone and looked on a gift to send him from a same day delivery service. I have no idea what he’s into so I will send him stuff I like.

I sent him a gift basket of snacks from around the world. They said it would be on his doorstep by noon. I wrote a card for the basket. ‘Thanks for being in the right place at the right time. I also don't know much about you so here are some amazing snacks for saving me. If you would ever like to talk you know where to find me.’

That doesn’t seem so forward, and I left the ball in his court. Oh god… a sports metaphor.

I went down the hall to my bedroom since I had nowhere to be. My head still hurt; skull fracture and all. I decided to go to bed. I stripped out of my clothes since I was in my room and my own bed and I liked to sleep without clothes. 

I set my phone on the nightstand and went to sleep. I woke up suddenly and looked around. I was in my room, but I don't recall what woke me. Then, I heard banging on the door to my home. 

Who on earth could that be? I got out of bed and threw my black satin robe on and looked out of the peephole. It was Darien. I didn't know what to do.

“I know you're in there. Open up.” He said.

“Well that answers that.” I grumbled.

I unlocked the door and opened it. He looked pissed off. I could feel the anger radiating off him. 

“Come in.” I said as I stepped aside. He walked past me. I closed the door and locked it. 

He stared at me. Eyes trailing over me, but he was still pissed. I crossed my arms under my breasts.

“See something you like?” I asked. His eyes shot straight to my face. He looked like he was thinking about how he was going to answer that question then just laid into me.

“You left. You weren't supposed to leave. I’m supposed to watch you for 24 hours. It has barely been 12. What were you thinking?”

“That I felt fine and I went home.” I lied.

He stared at me some more.

“I doubt it. Here’s your meds.” He threw the bottle at me and it caught me off guard. I lifted my arm to catch it and my robe opened a bit giving view to my cleavage. He could definitely tell I had nothing on under here now.

“I think I am good on taking this while you're around.” I muttered.

“Why?” He smiled as if knowing the answer.

I deflected.

“What time is it?” 

“Quarter ‘til two.”

“Did you get your package?”

“I did. Thank you. You didn't have to do that.”

“I wanted to.” I said not looking at him.

He came up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

“Just like I want to help you and make sure you are better.” I looked up at him and we made eye contact. “Now take your meds. I know you are in pain.”

I looked down at the bottle as if it suddenly appeared. 

“Fine.” I really was in a lot of pain.

I walked to the kitchen and he followed not saying anything. I took out a glass and filled it with water and took two pills. 

“Can I get you anything? Are you hungry?”

“I’m fine. If you want to eat go ahead.”

I pulled out a yogurt and sat at the breakfast bar and ate. I noticed he was staring at me.

“What?”

“Nothing really. Just something you said.”

“I said a lot of stuff over the last two days. Which thing?”

He deflected.

“Why did you leave last night?”

“I didn’t.”

“Don't be difficult. You know what I mean.”

“I left this morning when I woke up.”

“Okay. Why?” I was fiddling with my robe sash not saying anything at this point. I could feel his eyes boring into me.

“You heard the things I said when I was high. It’s embarrassing.”

“Well, did you mean them?” My eyes shot up to meet his.

“Yes.”

“Good.”

He got up and came to me. I tracked his movements as he came over here. He put one hand on my face and used the other to tilt my chin up.

“I would very much like to get to know you.” He said. Then his lips met mine.

I just sat there for a moment. I was on painkillers, so it was hard to tell if this was real. It felt real. I reached up into his short raven hair and grabbed as much as I could. It was an involuntary reflex and I melted into the kiss.

He pulled away from me and I reluctantly let him go. He only pulled back enough to stare into my face a bit studying me. I just looked at him. He kissed me one last time, a quick peck on the mouth and pulled back all the way.

“Do you need anything?” He asked quietly.

“A shower.” I muttered.

He laughed. He reached up and tucked my long black hair behind my ears.

“Maybe some other time. I have to run to work. You’re going to be asleep here in the next five minutes anyway. I will be back to check on you. I’ll see you later.” He promised.

He let himself out and I went back to sleep with that kiss on my mind. 

I awoke again to a noise. This time when I opened my eyes it was nighttime. I could hear someone in my apartment. I reached behind my bedside table and pulled out a katana I had. I mean, if someone came at me with a sword I would advance in the other direction. 

I could hear rummaging in my kitchen. I unsheathed the sword and put on my robe and made it towards the kitchen. My heart was in my throat.

I could hear plates being set out. What was happening? Are they stealing my dishes? I rounded the corner and slowly made it into the kitchen to see the intruder had their back turned and I must have made a noise because he turned around quickly and it was none other than Darien Shields.

Who rummages in someone else's kitchen with barely any lights on!

“What the actual fuck Darien?!” I practically screamed.

“Jesus. You are sneaky.” He looked at me. “Is that a sword?” 

“You almost had a chest full of metal… what are you doing?” I started walking back to my room because I felt silly with my sword. I could hear him behind me. 

I sheathed it and placed it back in its home by my bed.

“I knew you hadn’t eaten so I brought you food. I told you I would see you later.” He smiled.

I was still shaky. I guess it has to do with being attacked recently. I sat on my bed with my face in my hands just trying to relax. He noticed my discomfort.

“Shit. I didn't think.” He picked up on his mistake. He knelt in front of me. “What can I do?” He started to caress my arms up and down. That helped a little. 

“I’m okay.” I took my head out of my hands and looked at him. Let me get dressed and I’ll be out. 

“Okay.” He left the room a little dejected. He would get over it.

I stripped out of my robe and placed on some sweats and a camisole. I exited the room and I feel a lot better than I have in days.

“So, what do you have planned for tonight?” I asked while coming into the kitchen.

“Nothing spectacular. Just Chinese and whatever you want to do.”

“Whatever I want to do? Could be dangerous.” I winked. He looked at me confused as if not sure how to take it.

We sat there eating in relative silence after a few minutes, I finally spoke.

“So, what do you do for fun?”

“Well, I sometimes go out to clubs. I go to the movies; I like to hike and swim. You?”

“I’m what you would call an ‘indoor girl’. I play video games mostly. Do you game?”

“Not particularly but I like to watch my best friend Andrew, he likes to play games.”

“Maybe I should hang out with him.” I joked. He frowned. “It was a joke. I have a terrible sense of humor.” 

“What games do you play?” He asked.

“Mostly fantasy games. RPG and strategy types.”

“Would you consider going for a hike?”

“Would you consider playing a video game with me?”

“Yes, if you go on a hike with me.”

“How far?”

“Not very. Three or four miles. Plus, we get to swim in a lake. Just the two of us.”

“Okay. You doused with water is winning me over.” I decided to play with him a bit. “Are we skinny dipping or do I need to buy a swimsuit?

He looked me in the eyes. “Players choice.”

“When is this adventure?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Is it a date?”

He thought about it. Like he was concerned on how to answer.

“Yeah. It's a date.”

“Okay.”

We cleaned up the dishes and it was already late. 

“I better get going. I have rounds with the med students in the morning. I'll pick you up here at 1 o'clock.”

I walked him to the door. He looked down at me as if thinking about something. I quickly reached up to him and pulled him down to me. This caught him by surprise.

The kiss started off chaste. I don't know if he was concerned for me or what, but I pressed my whole body into him as well as my lips. He was either going to have to open his mouth to me or be bruised. He opened up. As soon as our tongues touched it was like an electric current went through me. He must have felt it too because he was pulling me closer and the kiss grew out of control.

He had me pinned to the door and one hand was playing in my hair the other started to go up my shirt. I was completely ok with this. He brushed the under skin up my left breast and brought his thumb up to caress my nipple. This caused me to latch my legs around his waist.

I could feel he was hard and ready to go, and I ground myself into him. Suddenly, he stopped and pulled away from our kiss. We were breathing heavy and he lowered me to the ground. 

“Wow.” I said.

“Yeah. I do have to go though.” He kissed me on the forehead.

“Okay. We can pick this up at a later date.” I smiled. He smiled back and closed the door.

Well at least I know we are compatible.

I went to bed and that night I dreamt of him and it did not leave me satisfied.

I got up and showered. I googled what to wear for a hike. I wore a sports bra and underwear, long pants and under armour shirt. I got my tennis shoes on and packed a bag. 

I filled an insulated water bottle and packed hiking snacks. I don't own a swimsuit so I guess I will just skinny dip. Always wanted to.

I was ready to go when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and Darien was standing there in a tight fitting grey short sleeve under armour shirt, green cargo shorts and tennis shoes. I couldn't see his beautiful cerulean eyes because he had sunglasses on.

“Hey.” He said.

“Hey.”

I had my bag on my shoulder and we headed to his car. This time he had a jeep. It was a large grey one and it said Rubicon on the side.

He helped me into it and closed my door and got into the driver's side.

“How many vehicles do you have?”

“A lot.” He said.

He put the car in gear, and we were off. I had no idea where we were going. I was looking out the window when I felt him grab my hand. I looked down and he laced his fingers within mine and was looking straight ahead. I looked back out the window, but I had a grin on my face. 

After 20 minutes we reached our destination. He released my hand to park and hopped out of the jeep with ease. I started to unbuckle, and my door swung open. He reached for my hand and pulled me down to him. I swung my bag over my shoulder, and he pressed me gently against the jeep. 

He looked me in the eye and spoke.

“You look really cute today.”

“You don't look half bad yourself.” I smiled.

He lowered his lips to mine. As soon as they made contact, he kissed me long enough to leave me breathless. He pulled away and I frowned.

“There will be plenty of time for that later.” 

I smiled. 

“We’ve gotta hit the trail if we want to make it to the lake. Did you bring a swimsuit?”

“I don't own a swimsuit.”

“I thought you were joking.”

“I’m not athletic at all.”

“Can you swim?”

“I can avoid drowning.”

“Fair enough. Now I'm excited. Let's hit the trail.”

We were walking up the trail he led me to, and it didn't look like an actual trail, it looked more like a path in a forest.

“Is this an actual trail or are you going to get us lost?” He laughed.

“Keen observation skills. No, it is not a park trail as this is not a park. I will not get us lost though.”

“Where are we?”

“This is my grandfather's land. He owned 300 acres. I rent out most of it, but I kept the part with the cabin and the lake.”

“Swanky.” I frowned.

“What’s up?” He slowed down to come beside me.

“Nothing, just my neuroses running wild.”

“Anything you wish to share?”

“You have a lot of stuff. I don't want you to think I’m interested in you for your stuff because I’m not. I didn't even know you had any of this stuff. I just feel that you bring more to the table than I can. Well, unless you want me to write you programs or hack something.”

“You can hack stuff?” He asked, ignoring what I said about all his stuff.

“Easily. Depending on what it is.”

“That’s neat.” He didn't say anything else.

“Are you going to disregard what I said about your stuff?”

“I can tell you don’t care, Faith. That isn't what you are about. You may like it, but it is all secondary. That’s not what you are after.”

“What am I after Mr. Fulbright scholar?” I said, basically calling him a smart ass.

He stopped and looked me in the eye as if searching for something.

“Me.”

Well he had me there. I did want to get to know him and learn what makes him tick. I also could go for learning what’s under those clothes. I am after all still a teenager even if I am legally an adult.

“Am I wrong?”

“No.”

“I didn't think so.”

After an hour we reached the lake. There was a cabin about 30 feet from it. The lake was crystalline. I have never seen lake water so clear. He walked up the cabin steps and I followed. He started to take off his shirt and I watched intently. I saw his muscles flex as he moved. He has a glorious set of abs that I could do laundry on.

He caught me watching him and I didn't care. He didn't say anything. He slipped off his shorts and there were swimming trunks under there. Boo. I wasn't that fast to look away. He saw my disappointment written all over my face and chuckled to himself.

He headed to the water. I just stared at him like a hormonal teenager. I mean, I am but come on. Fine. Two can play at that. I took my shoes and socks off. I slipped my pants and shirt off. The moment of truth. I took my bra off and slowly slipped my under pants off and trailed after him.

He hadn't noticed me. I walked past him, and I know he was staring at me because I could feel it. He didn't say anything, but I could hear him come up next to me. 

“Skinny dipping. Eh?” He looked down at me.

“I don't own a swimsuit.” I walked off into the water. He watched me walk into the water. Once I was completely covered in the water I turned around and looked at him. His eyes seemed glazed. 

“You coming?”

“Not yet. I’d like to but I will swim with you though.” He smirked.

I will admit. That caught me off guard and I blushed.

He swam up to me but kept about a foot away.

“Your lake is nice. You bring all the girls here?” I joked.

“No.” He looked at me seriously. “This is where I come to be alone and I sometimes bring Andrew.”

“Why am I so special?” He looked at me some more. Pulled me close to him.

“I don't know but I'd like to find out.” He kissed me deeply. My breasts were smashed into his chest. I couldn't help but wrap my legs around him when he inserted his tongue into my mouth. I could feel how happy he is to see me and that just caused me to grind on him.

That movement forced a grunt from his mouth and a moan from mine. He pulled back and looked at me.

“Easy baby. Unless you want me to take you in this lake.” He growled in my throat. I tightened my legs around him and ground harder and smirked at him. He moved his lips to my neck and began to suckle. I grabbed his hair, threw my head back and moaned. That caused him to bite down not hard enough to draw blood but enough to leave a mark.

I was ready. All he had to do was lose the shorts and he could have me. That’s when I heard a car pulling up the gravel road. We both snapped out of it. He looked towards the car and groaned. I guess he knew who it was.

“It’s Andrew.”

“I’m going to meet your best friend for the first time completely naked. This is your fault.” I sighed.

Andrew approached the lake coming into view. He saw Darien first. Then he noticed me. Then confusion crossed his green eyes. He ran his hand through his short blond hair.

“Hey Dare. I saw your jeep was gone and knew you’d be here, but I never thought you'd have… company.”

“Could you go wait in the cabin please?” He asked through grit teeth. “We’ll be up in a minute.

With that, Andrew went up to the cabin, inside and shut the door.

“This water is so clear. I hope he enjoyed the show.” I grumbled.

“Sorry about that.”

We got out and walked to the cabin. I got dressed quickly. We went inside and Andrew had towels for us. 

This is not a rustic cabin by any means. It is completely updated inside. Granite countertops, stainless steel appliances, nice modern furniture. 

No one said anything for a minute. I walked up to Andrew and held out my hand.

“Hello. I’m Faith Scott. Nice to meet you.” I smiled.

“Andrew Foreman.” He frowned.

I sat on the couch. Might as well get comfortable while I get grilled by the bestie. He sat in a chair across from me. We both ignored Darien. He looked lost from the corner of my eye. He seemed like he wanted to save me from this, but he couldn’t.

“Where do you know Darien from?”

“Lots of places but you are probably referring to where I know him specifically. He teaches my Advanced Calc class.”

“So, you are a college student.”

“I am. I am also a Computer Programmer for Crystal Industries.” His eyes shot to Darien then back to me. 

“What kind of work do you do?”

“I program games, medical programs and Point of Sales operating systems. Also, anything else that is needed.”

“When did you start hanging out?”

“A few days ago.”

“Did you initiate this?”

“Does it matter?” I stared him down.

“Yes.”

“It was mutual.”

“I find that hard to believe.” 

“Your belief is not required.” I countered.

We stared each other down.

“I get it. You're doing the best friend grill session. You’re worried that I’m a gold digger but I’ve got news for you. I can make my own money and I don't need anyone to ‘take care’ of me. I have my own place and I do just fine by myself.” I stated.

Andrew looked at Darien.

“I like her. She's feisty.”

“I like her too.” Darien smiled.

Darien came to join us and sat with me and laced his hands in mine. We were chatting for a long time and the sun started to go down. 

“I’m not hiking back in this.” I grumbled.

“Don't worry. We aren’t. We are staying here tonight.” He turned and looked at Andrew.

“Beat it.”

“I can tell I’m not wanted.” Andrew looked at me. “Hey, can you come here for a sec.”

“Sure.” Darien’s eyes narrowed.

I followed Andrew out and closed the door. He lowered his voice.

“Please be good to him. He has a hard time trusting people and letting them in. You will be good for him. I have never seen him act this way with someone before. Be kind to his heart.”

“I will if he is.”

“Fair enough.”

He shook my hand and he was off. I went back inside and closed the door.

“What was that about?” Darien inquired.

“Just girl talk.” I stated.

“How to get the information out of you?” he pondered.

“I won’t tell but I will tell you this. He cares deeply for you and he is just looking out for you.” He smiled.

“Now, I believe there was a promise of kissing and possibly other things to look forward to.” I stated.

“Only if you are sure.” He looked serious.

“I’m absolutely sure.”

He took my hand and led me to the bedroom.


	4. The Helicopter Ride

It had a king size bed in there. That is really all I noticed. He closed the door with his foot and started to take off his shirt. 

I returned the gesture by mirroring him by removing my shirt. He came up to me because I guess he couldn’t wait. He unzipped my sports bra and massaged my breasts. I have been waiting for this moment just as much as he has.

I threw my head back and moaned a little. I could feel him watching me because he liked the reactions, he caused me to have. I pushed his arms from me, and he looked at me startled. I let my bra fall to the ground as I reached for him.

I climbed him and wrapped my legs around him and kissed him full force. I shoved my tongue in his mouth so hard it caught him off guard. He returned the kiss finally and moved back to the bed and sat down.

He placed my legs on either side of him. He stopped the kiss and moved his mouth down my neck and began to suckle on my right breast while squeezing my left. I arched my back and pressed into him and moaned.

I needed to get out of my pants. I moved my hands to my pants and stood up. I removed my underwear and pants in one swift move and jumped back onto him. I pushed him flat into the bed and began to kiss him.

I was straddling his chest at this point and I could feel his stomach wet with my arousal. He could too and he grunted. He flipped us over in one swift move without breaking the kiss. I could feel his hand above my sex. As his tongue shoved into my mouth, he shoved a finger into me.

I arched my back and he swallowed my moan. He slid a second finger in and broke the kiss. He moved to my neck and began to nip and kiss my neck while he worked to bring me.

It didn't take long. This man had magic fingers. I was brought over the edge screaming his name and seeing stars. When I came to, I was lying in a puddle and his shorts were soaked.

“I have never been with someone who squirts when they orgasm. I knew it was possible.” He kissed me.

I blushed.

“I didn't know I could do that.” I said.

“Oh. So, you only do it for me.” He growled. 

“Seems like.”

He took his swim trunks and shorts off. I have never seen anything so glorious. He might break me in half. I’m ok with it though.

He came down and positioned himself above me. I caught him off guard and flipped us.

He was now under me and I was above him.

“I want to try something.” I said.

He put his arms behind his head.

“By all means.”

I grabbed his dick and positioned it at my entrance. I was ready to go so it started to slide in easily. His hands came down to grab my waist. I slowly lowered myself until my flesh hit his. I moaned and he grunted.

I rose up and repeated the process. I started to experiment and go faster. I have never been on top before. I liked it. I was getting close.

“I’m really close.” I moaned.

“You come whenever you want baby.” 

I started to increase my speed and my breathing got ragged. He started to lift and meet me. He was getting close too.

I put my hands behind me and went for a different angle and that instantly brought me. I screamed again and I could feel the liquid rush out of me this time. When that happened, Darien came hard. I could feel him spill inside of me.

I collapsed on his chest and he held me. 

“That was amazing.” I said between breaths.

“You took the words right out of my mouth.”

He didn't pull out of me. He rolled me over while still inside and began moving. 

“I’m not done with you yet.” He whispered in my ear.

I wrapped my legs around him to get a better angle and we continued for a while until we couldn’t move. 

I was the first to pass out.

I awoke to someone stroking my hair.

I opened my eyes and found Darien stroking my hair. I looked up at him. 

“Good morning.” He smiled.

“Good morning.” I smiled back. 

I stretched and I found myself sticky and covered in nonsense. I needed a shower. 

“Shower?” He asked. 

It’s like he could read my mind.

“Please.” We got up and headed to the bathroom. It had a standing shower completely tiled inside. 

We walked into the shower. The water hit me, and it was warm.

“Sorry about your bed” I said breaking the silence. 

He looked at me with one eyebrow raised. 

“If I can make you come like that every night. I’m fine with it.”

I smiled. 

“Every night huh. That’s a tall order. How will such a busy Doctor find the time?”

“I’ll always have time for you.” He pulled me close. I could feel he was ready to go already. I barely just finished washing up. 

“So, am I to guess that we are mutually exclusive then?”

“No guessing about it. You’re mine. No one else's. Do you see how this body responds to me?” He said while reaching between my legs and began massaging.

I about fell. I had to hold on to him. 

“You see how your legs get weak for me?” He whispered in my ear.

I found my voice.

“Yeah well. You can't seem to resist me so there is that. It sounds like a two-way street. You belong to me too.” I said as I moaned.

“I’ve never met anyone like you. So responsive. So animated and vocal for me.” He turned me around and had me face the wall opposite of the shower head. He bent me over slightly and with little warning he shoved himself deep within me.

I screamed.

This was not love making. This was fucking and I approved. 

He pounded his flesh as hard and fast as he could. I helped as much as I could. I wasn't going to last very long. 

I shifted slightly to change the angle and I was done. I came hard. Thank goodness we were in the shower because I would have needed another one. 

He reached into my hair, pulled my back flush with his chest and continued pounding away. With his last thrust he turned my neck and bit me while he came. 

He pulled out of me first before he let my neck go. The endorphins started to fade and I’m going to be walking funny for a while. I reached up to my neck and I could feel his teeth imprints and I felt something wet. I looked at my hand and I was bleeding. 

This didn't bother me, but it looked like he was bothered by it. I didn't say anything. 

We cleaned off in silence and he shut the water off. He got out first and handed me a towel while he had one for himself. He still hadn't said anything. 

I looked in the mirror. It was deeper than I thought. It doesn't hurt though.

He had a towel around his waist and went to the cabinet by the sink and pulled out a first aid kit. 

“Sit.” He said gesturing to the toilet.

I sat.

He patched me up and wandered out of the room without another word.

I followed him. He was getting dressed quietly and I started to get dressed. He wandered into the living room. After I finished getting dressed, I followed him to the living room. He had made it to the kitchen, and he was looking through the cabinets. I walked up behind him and grabbed his hands and turned him to make him look at me.

“What’s wrong?”

He spit out a laugh out of anger.

“Are you kidding me?”

“I am not going to speculate. Tell me exactly what is wrong.” I demanded. I wouldn't let his hands go but he stopped looking at me.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I’m not hurt. It’s fine.”

He looked at me. His frown depended.  
“Dude. It’s just a bite. A heat of the moment thing. It’s actually super hot. Stop being so dramatic.” I laughed a little.

“I didn't mean to bite you that hard.”

“And?”

“...and what?”

“And the world keeps on spinning. Let’s eat.” 

My nonchalant attitude seemed to bother him. I didn't care. I made bacon and eggs and we ate while chatting about nonsense.

I grabbed our plates to wash and took them to the sink. I washed the dishes and dried them and put them away.

I turned around and started feeling dizzy. The world swam. I grabbed the counter, my head pounded, and my face felt wet. Darien was at my side and his phone was out. I could hear him calling someone, but I wasn't sure who. I wiped my face under my nose, and it came away with a lot of blood. 

“I feel funny.” I said.

Darien caught me as I started to go down. I was out. I started to come in and out of it. I was on a stretcher headed toward a helicopter. Darien was talking to the people rushing me to the helicopter. I tried to sit up, but I was buckled down. This caused panic.  
I started to thrash. Darien was at my side.

“Hey. Calm down. We are getting you to the hospital as fast as we can.”

“I don't want to.”

“Too bad. You’re going in for surgery.”

“What?!” With that I was out again.

I came to, as they rushed me into the hospital straight to surgery. I looked around. I could hear talking.

“We have surgery ready. The neurosurgeon and vascular surgeon are in there. I understand you will be watching the procedure Doctor Shields?”

“Yes. Prep the blood bank for mass transfusion protocol. I want blood ready now and I want crossmatched blood ready once she’s tested. Go.” He said sternly.

He caught me awake. He grabbed my hand as we were in the elevator. 

“Hey. You have a brain aneurysm. Prognosis is good cause you happened to be with a Doctor when it ruptured. However, it is still an aneurysm. We have to do surgery. I have the best working on you. Your job is to come out alive.”

“Darien. I…” I wanted to tell him I loved him and everything we have done in case I don't make it. He silenced me with his finger on my mouth. 

“I know.” He looked me in the eye. “I will be here when you get out.

I came to and my head hurt. It was night and Darien was next to me asleep in a chair. He looked rough. He had stubble and he seemed like a general mess.

I looked around. There were fresh flowers and older flowers. It didn't take a genius. I had been out for a while.

He was already holding my hand. I squeezed it. He stirred. I rubbed his hand and he woke up.

He saw me staring at him and tears fell from his face. He hugged me immediately, but he was gentle as if afraid to hurt me.

I tried to talk but I had to clear my throat a few times.

“How long?”

“Five weeks.” He frowned.

Great. 

“You look terrible.” I smiled.

He smiled.

“I know. I didn't want to leave you. I said I would be here when you woke up. I kept my promise.”

He was checking my vitals. Something the nurses normally do. He documented it in my chart.

“Brain aneurysm huh?”

“Yeah. The skull fracture caused swelling and put pressure on the arteries running to your brain. It ruptured. The surgery went fine but you just didn't wake up.”

“I’m awake now. I want to go home.”

He laughed. 

“We will see about discharge after several tests. You focus on getting better.,

“I’d rather focus on you. You waited this whole time for me?”

“Yeah. I’d wait forever for you.” 

I looked at him. He seemed to genuinely mean it.

“What’s the date?”

He checked his watch. 

“September 3rd.”

“Damn.”

“What?”

“I missed my birthday. I heard 18 was supposed to be rad”

“I got you something.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Look down.”

I shifted my head and I looked down. They were wings from my favorite character in my video game. He had to do research to figure this out.

“Darien. This is really sweet and thoughtful. How did you figure this out?”

“I had a little help. Andrew saw your things and figured it out. I came up with it.”

I pulled him to me. He almost fell on me. His lips met mine and it felt like our first kiss. Chills went through me. He grunted into my mouth and pulled me closer. 

The door opened and a nurse walked in. Darien pulled away from my lips but kept his hand in mine. I looked up at the nurse checking my fluids and she had the worst look on her face. Like she came in the room and saw me stomping a million puppies. 

I ignored it. This is his area. There is about to be scorned women around here that want a piece.

She left without a word. I know women and this is going to fly around the hospital like wildfire.

“Who was that?” I asked.

“Nobody.”

“She didn’t seem like no one. Is she an ex or someone who wants to be with you because she looked pissed?”

“Don't worry about it.” He said.

“You know this is going to spread. I’m just worried about you is all. I don’t have a reputation. You are a prestigious Doctor just got caught making out with a brain injured patient.”

“Yeah, that happened to be my girlfriend  
What of it.”

“Girlfriend.” I repeated.

“Yeah. For now.”

“What does that mean?” I was confused.

“It means I’m content with you being my girlfriend for now, but I want to make you my wife when you are ready.”

I gaped at him.

He reached over and closed my mouth.

“The flies were getting in.” 

I rolled my eyes.

“What do you mean wife?”

“Life partner, bride, spouse…” I cut him off.

“I know what it means.”

“Then why are you confused.”

“Why me?”

“Oh. While you were lying here, and I thought you may never come back to me. I pictured the world without you and that would have been a dark place. I pictured my life without you, and I don’t ever want to let you go. I want you to be my wife because I had five weeks to realize how much I care for you and love you that I never want to be apart from you.”

“Oh.” Was all I could say. He just said he loved me. I was going to say it before I went into surgery. “I wouldn't be completely opposed to the idea if you were to ask me good and proper.”

He smiled. “I’ll have to remember that.’

“You get some rest. I have to take care of some paperwork.”

He kissed my forehead and walked out.

When I woke up. All the stuff in my room was packed. Darien was packing his bag.

“Going somewhere?”

“You’re being discharged. I’m taking you home.”

“Oh.” I said dejectedly.

“Well, to my house.”

“Oh!” I perked up.

He smiled at me. Everything was together and we were out the door in half an hour. If looks could kill from the women and some men on staff. Apparently, people wanted a piece of Darien and my existence offended them.

We headed back to his penthouse. I actually feel better than I have in ages. Since, before my attack.

He unpacked everything, refusing help, so I looked around the penthouse. I had never actually seen it before. I found an office, another full bathroom and the bedroom I was in before. That was his bedroom, not a guest room. I noticed some things out of place from last time. I went up to investigate.

I picked up my Nintendo Switch that was laying on the bedside table. I investigated some other things around the room. This is my stuff. He brought some of my stuff here. There was a framed photo of me I brought back from when I went to Vegas. There was my stuffed animal I used to sleep with growing up on his bed. Just random things. 

I checked the closet and I had clothes here. Did he move me in?

“I brought some things from your place.”

“Jesus Christ. Don't sneak up on people!”

He smirked.

“Sorry.”

“I see you brought some stuff from my place, but I don't understand. Why this stuff?”

He walked up to me and pulled me to him.

“It gave me hope and something tangible to hold on. I could wake up to your picture when I had to come home and if I had your stuff here then you would have stuff here when I brought you home.”

“Do I live here now?”

“If you want. No pressure. I just don't want to be without you again.”

“Okay.”

I looked through my stuff and I couldn't find my phone. 

“Do you know where my phone is?”

He reached in his bag and pulled out my phone and handed it to me. I unlocked it and checked my messages. 

“Ugh. Work. I was let go.” 

“You’ll get your job back once they sort it out. I wouldn't worry.”

“How can you be sure?”

“I own that company. They are just following procedure. Once you show up with proof of where you’ve been you will legally have to be reinstated. Besides…”

I cut him off.

“You own my company? When did you plan on telling me?!”

He frowned.

“It’s not like I knew until you mentioned it at the cabin. Then you almost died so… it wasn't at the top of my priority list.”

I frowned and thought about it. Well, I guess he is right.

“What all do you own?”

“A lot.”

He’s way more well off than I could possibly imagine. Nothing but the best from MIT over here.

He continued.

“Besides. I doubt they wanted to lose you in the first place.”

I shrugged.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Better than before the accident.” I smiled.

He came and stood in front of me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

“I’m glad to hear that.” He said. His eyes were a little glassy as if he’s holding back tears. My heart hurt.

I pulled him down to me and kissed his neck while I held him. My body instantly responded to touching him. He stiffened. I pulled back to look at him. 

“I’m fine. Nothing to worry about. They put me back together.”

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

I rolled mine.

“I’m going to have a shower.” I walked away and left him with his thoughts. 

I went to the bathroom to have a good look. I looked pretty beat up. I have been on a feeding tube, so I've lost some weight. I tilted my head to see the wound. The hair had already started growing back on the right side. They were nice enough to leave hair so I could cover it. I'm not that vain, I just don't want to be stared at or engage people. 

I got into the shower and started to scrub away. The sticky spots from tape is a pain to get off  
Luckily, I had a port access for blood work, so I don't have too many needle sticks.

After about 20 minutes I was able to get the smell of hospital off me. I got dressed in baby blue shorts and a white lace camisole and wandered out to the living room. I saw Darien out on the balcony looking out. He didn't hear me when I came up to him and wrapped my arms around him. He jumped a little.

He didn't say anything, and I just held him.

There was a knock at the door. We both jumped a bit.

“Our food is here.” He said as he walked away.

He brought in the food and placed it at the dining room table. I watched him setup. Two steaks. Ribeye.

“You haven't had real food in 5 weeks. You are probably starving.”

I wasn't until he said something. Then my stomach growled. He smiled. I looked away with slight embarrassment. 

We sat down and ate. I just looked at him while I ate. He either didn't notice me or did his best to ignore it. I continued anyway. He cleared the plates and turned to me.

“Let’s get you some rest.” He had a half smile.

I frowned.

“I had five weeks of rest. I want to hang out with you.”

He frowned. I was confused. He wouldn't meet my eyes.

“What’s wrong and don't say it’s nothing.”

He finally met my eyes with anger in them. The anger wasn't directed at me it was just there. I waited. He finally spoke.

“Last time we were together. We were very intimate, and you almost died.”

“Yeah. That seems to be the theme of our relationship.” I chuckled.

He wasn't amused. 

“You could have died in your sleep or something. It was pure luck you were awake.”

“So…”

“I can't lose you. I just can’t” He choked back a sob.

My heart hurt again. I ran to him and pulled his face down before he could fight me. I slammed my lips into his. No one has ever had such concern for me. Only him. He grunted and forced his tongue in my mouth, and I opened up for him. We kissed like that until we broke apart for air.

“I’m not going anywhere.” I said while leaning on his forehead with his face inches apart from mine.

He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around him. He carried me to the bedroom and gently sat me on the bed. I watched him. His eyes had that primalness to them that men get when they are about to take someone.

He started taking off his shirt, one button at a time while he looked into my eyes. I could have practically just orgasmed from that. 

I watched him. His muscles look a little bigger than I remember. He must have worked out more.

With his eyes still looking at me, he removed the rest of his clothes and my eyes wandered. He was extremely happy to see me. He moved closer and I dropped to knees before he could get on the bed. I still made eye contact with him and he was startled a little by my maneuver.

I reached for him and he grunted as I made contact and I lowered my mouth to cover the tip of his member. A shudder ran through him. I slammed into him and my mouth almost made contact with his skin, but he is longer than my throat. He threw his head back and placed his hand in my hair.

I worked him and he started to make little thrusts to meet me. I could tell he was close. I continued to work him.

“I’m going to come!” He said frantically.

I slammed down into him and felt his member pulsate as his warmth went down my throat. I pulled off him and his eyes shot open. He reached down and lifted me up while he laid me gently on the bed. 

He lifted off my camisole and took off my shorts and panties in one swift movement. He was looking between my legs and could see I was ready to go. 

He moved in and pressed my knees apart. I came up on my elbows to watch. Without a word he lowered his head to my warmth. He gave one lick and I fell backwards. No one has ever gone down on me. I had no idea what to expect but I am beginning to.

He started to work on me, and I was frantically looking for something to grab on to. I felt him reach up and I grabbed his hand. My moans were so loud. It almost sounded like it was coming from another person. 

I felt two fingers enter me as he worked me. This caused me to thrust into him and scream his name. I felt him grunt against me and then it was all over. I fell off the edge into oblivion. He had already pulled his head up knowing what to expect and worked me with his hand as I made it rain down the lower half of him. 

Before I could even recover, he entered me fast and hard. I cried out. He said my name. I wrapped my legs around him and was meeting him for each thrust.

I could feel myself about to go. He picked up his speed. I shot up so I could look at him as he spilled himself inside of me. Shortly after I came l laid back on the bed. He collapsed on top of me.

We caught our breath and he pulled out of me. He spooned me and was stroking my hair. 

“Don’t ever leave me.” He said. Not really telling me, just reassuring himself.

I turned to him and kissed him. I got up and he watched me.

“Shower?” I said. 

He smiled and followed me to the bathroom. 

We showered without saying much. I got really tired really fast. I guess I am still weak. We dried off and went to bed. 

I woke up and the bed was empty. He probably had to go to work and let me sleep in. I grabbed my phone checked the date and time. It is 9 AM on a Wednesday.

I decided to call our HR office and get things straightened out. I have to take some paperwork and I will be able to return next week.

I also called the University and explained everything and they setup makeup sessions for tests for tomorrow at my request. I already understand the material and Darien should be teaching tomorrow.

I got dressed and came out to the living room. There were flowers. They were Easter Lilies. I picked up the card and it had a heart on it. These are my favorite flowers.

I ordered some breakfast and ate it when it came, just thinking. I guess I will move out of my apartment. No need to keep going back and forth. 

I made a call to have movers pack up my stuff and bring it here. I sure wasn't going to do it. I called my landlord and terminated the lease and automatic payments. The moving company said my stuff will be here in a few hours. 

I decided to head out until then to look at this side of the neighborhood. I turned left outside of the building and wandered past some high-end shops. A few blocks later the University was there. I haven't been since I was attacked. Well, no time like the present.


	5. The Ex Girlfriend

I wandered past where I was attacked and decided to go meet with some of my professors. I remember now that Darien actually has office hours today. I made my way to his office. Third floor, Kensington hall.

I knocked on the door and heard him shuffling to the door. I couldn't help but smile. He opened the door. The look of surprise was worth it.

“What are you doing here?” He stepped aside to let me in. 

“Just meeting with my professors, the term is almost over so I gotta take my exams and do make ups.”

“True. Did you schedule your exams?”

“I did. I have them tomorrow, so I won't be attending most of my classes.”

“I see. How are you feeling?”

“Never better.” I smiled.

He smiled.

“I would love to stay and continue this but unfortunately with exams coming up, I do have to go to my next class and give a lecture.”

“That's fine. I have to meet the movers in half an hour.” His head shot up from what he was doing.

“What do you mean?” He looked at me.

“You asked me to move in with you, so I had it done. I don't want to have to go back and forth for my things and being with you will be amazing.” I looked out the window as I said it.

I heard him get out of his chair and come to me. He turned my head, so I was looking at him. Without a word he kissed me. It was not a chaste kiss. He shoved his tongue into my mouth, and I grabbed his hair and our tongues danced.

A knock at the door brought us both to our senses. The door opened and it was another student. I guess she had an appointment. I looked at him one last time and made my way to the door. I heard Darien speak without turning.

“I will see you at home.” I blushed.

I caught the look on the students face and she was just angry as if I somehow offended her family. I moved past her and the door closed.

I made it back home. It is still weird to say, met the movers they unloaded everything. I asked them where my bike was, and they said they didn't see one. I thought about it and it was left in the parking lot after the attack. I took the elevator to the garage and found Darien's designated area. I looked at all of his vehicles and the amount spent on these are more than I will ever make in my lifetime.

I found my bike in the corner with the keys in the ignition. It was next to another bike where I could only assume it was Darien's. 

I made my way back upstairs. I checked the fridge and there was nothing in it really. I would have to go shopping. I sat on the couch and laid down. 

I awoke to the door closing. I looked around and the sun had already set. I got up and walked over to Darien. He smiled as he saw me.

I almost ran to him and he embraced me. 

“Coming home to you every day is the best thing that has ever happened to me.” He lowered his lips to mine, and we kissed.

“Are you hungry?” I asked him.

“Famished.” 

I called in an order and he went to shower while we waited for the food. I started unpacking a box. I only had a few as I don't own much. 

He came out to the bedroom already dressed and watched me.

“I haven't had anyone live with me. This is a little exciting.” He stated.

“Same.” 

There was a knock at the door, and I opened it. They brought the food in and set it on the dining room table.

“How was work?” I asked.

“Fine.” 

We ate in silence after that. I cleaned up the dishes and went back to him. 

“What do you want to do tonight?” I asked.

He came to me and kissed me. He picked me up so fast I yelped in surprise. 

“I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk straight.” He growled in my ear.

“Yes please!” He carried me into the bedroom and carried out his promise. I fell asleep last. I watched him sleep for a bit until sleep overtook me.

I awoke and got ready to take my exams. He was still asleep. My exams were scheduled at 7 AM. I got dressed and went down to my bike. I put my helmet on and headed out.

I was on time as there wasn't much traffic. I took my exams with little effort and left. It was time for Darien's class. I was dying to sit through his lecture now that we are an item. I will definitely look at this class different. 

I took a seat where I always sit. Halfway back at the end. Students poured in and took their seats. He came in and instantly noticed me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile.

I took out my notebook in case I need notes. He continued with his lecture only looking at me every now and then. I wasn't really paying attention. I was mostly just staring. That is when I heard him call on me.

“I'm sorry what did you ask me?” The class laughed. I rolled my eyes.

“I asked if you could solve this problem for the class.” I got up and walked to the front and grabbed the marker from him. He lightly caressed my hand, but I ignored it.

It took me less than a minute to solve the problem. I went and sat down.

“See class? With a little effort and extra studying, you can do these too.”

“I would be good at this too if I lived with you too.” The girl from yesterday practically shouted.

I looked at her. No real expression on my face. I didn't know what to feel but the class knew exactly what she was implying. She was smirking at me.

“You could have been living with me for years Sarah and still lack this type of talent.” Darien said when pointing at the board. The class laughed at her expense and her face was red.

Darien looked at the clock. “Class dismissed everyone. This is a cumulative exam so study hard.” He started to wipe the board clean. I stayed behind to talk to him for a bit.

“How were your exams?” He asked me without turning around as he continued to wipe the board.

“Easy peasy.” I leaned against the desk in the front row. “I guess the cats out of the bag.”

“Guess so. It's not like I was keeping you a secret.” He turned towards me. I smiled.

Students started pouring in for his next class. He walked me to the door. 

“Goodbye.” He said. I held my hand up to wave at him while I walked away. I mounted my bike and headed out.

I parked at home and walked to the local market and got some ingredients to cook. 

I walked in and looked around. The market is way more posh on this side of town. I picked up the ingredients to make a fettuccine and cream sauce. I noticed the bakery had beautiful dessert, so I got a small cake and bottle of Moscato. 

I paid and headed out. I arrived home in less than 30 minutes and started cooking. I had the pasta done in 45 minutes and set the balcony table since it was nice out. After I finished setting the table, I heard the front door open. 

“I'm home.” I heard him say. 

I came to meet him in the foyer. He set all of his stuff down and came up to me. He embraced me not too tight but not too loose either. I looked up at him and smiled.

“I made you dinner.” I said.

“You cooked me dinner?” He seemed surprised. 

I laughed.

“Yeah. I can cook. It's one of my many talents.” I winked at him.

I grabbed his hand and led him to the balcony. I sat down and he sat down right after me. I watched him take his first bite.

“Holy shit. This is amazing!”

I watched him chowing down and I ate a bit and gazed out into the city.

“What's on your mind?” He said setting his fork down.

His statement jolted me out of my head.

“Nothing really. I just never pictured my life ending up anything like this.” I turned and looked at him. “I guess I always thought I would die alone or something.” I looked down for a moment then looked into his eyes. “I am really glad to have you.”

He got out of his chair and crouched down next to me. He then grabbed my hands and brought them to his face. He caressed my hands with his face, looked into my eyes.

“You're home now. I will always be with you. Do you hear me?” He asked.

I lowered my face to his and kissed him. He grunted. Pulled me to him and kissed me so hard our teeth touched.

He led me without a word back into the house and sat on the couch. 

“I wanted to talk to you.” He said.

I perked up. Nothing good ever came from those words. 

“So, I have this gala for work I have to attend tomorrow. All the big wigs will be there for the hospital. It's a formal event and I want you to come with me.”

“That's it?” I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. “Don't scare me like that!” I hit him on his arm. 

He got down on one knee in front of me. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box. I gasped. 

“I'd like to introduce you to everyone as my fiancé.” He opened the box. I saw an emerald cut engagement ring with three stones. The main one was red, a ruby and the other two were diamonds on a white gold band. The center stone was the largest and easily two karats by itself. I gaped. This ring cost a fortune.

I looked him in the eye.

“Is this really what you want? Am I really what you want?” I questioned.

“More than anything.” He said with tears in his eyes threatening to spill over.

I kissed him. 

“I love you.” I said slipping on the ring.

“Is that a yes?” He asked confused by my response.

“Yes. It is a yes.”

He lifted me up and spun me around.

“Put me down!” I screamed a bit because he startled me.

We were interrupted by a knock at the door. Darien ran to open it.

“Did she say yes?” Andrew said looking at me.

“She did!” Darien pulled Andrew in the door. 

“This calls for a celebration!” He popped open a bottle of champagne he brought in with him and walked up to me and lightly kissed me on my cheek. My hand rose to my cheek where he kissed, and I looked at him confused.

“It's good to have you back sleeping beauty. He was an absolute wreck without you.” Andrew said.

I looked at Darien who looked me in the eye and it held a bit of sorrow. I clutched my chest. 

“I'm sorry.” I said. 

“Nothing to be sorry for.” Darien reached out to hold my left hand while Andrew poured the drinks. 

While we talked about the things, I missed Darien subconsciously stroked my new engagement ring. 

We were drinking pretty heavily and there was another knock at the door. I stumbled to the door to get it. I opened it and it was a tall woman with black hair. She had dark eyes that looked almost purple. 

“Hello. May I help you?” She smiled a wicked smile she almost seemed angry. She looked at my left hand holding open the door and glared at the ring. Not even at me. 

I frowned.

“I am here to see my boyfriend, Andrew.” She smiled slightly toxic. 

I stepped aside and she walked in. 

Andrew cheered. 

“Rei's here. Now the party can start.” I practically sobered up from that interaction and walked to the fridge.

“Can I offer you something to drink?” I asked playing the part of host.

“I'll take a glass of whatever you guys are drinking.” She stated. 

I poured a glass and handed it to her. It was the pink Moscato I bought. She grabbed the glass and spilled it all over my top. 

“Oh. I'm sorry. I am so clumsy.” Rei laughed.

The boys were further in the room and didn't see what happened. 

“It's alright. I will just go change. Try to be careful next time.” I smiled. 

She frowned. I guess she was expecting a different reaction. 

I still had my shorts and camisole on, so I went to change. If she wants to show up to my engagement dressing like a skank. Well I can skank it up too.. only i usually pull off what I'm wearing.

I wandered through my boxes of clothes and dug through. I put on my black corset top and tight jeans that lace up from top to bottom down the entire legs of the pants. I let my hair out of the ponytail and made it look messy. 

I wandered out into the room past her and I could feel the men staring at me. Even Andrew. I reached in the fridge while bending over and poured some wine in a fresh glass and walked over to where everyone was.

Darien placed his arm around my waist.

“I see you changed.” He stated.

“I spilled wine all over my shirt, so I changed.” I said and threw a wink at Rei.

She was gripping the glass so hard it could shatter. Darien watched the exchange but said nothing. 

Music was playing at this point. I chugged my wine and set the glass down. I pulled Darien to me and started dancing with him like no one else was there. I did a very sensual turn and had my back to him and held him close with my hand. I grinded against him to the music. He was moving with me to the music and turned me around and kissed me.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

“I'm going to get rid of them.” He said.

“Are you sure?” I asked as I continued to grind against his ever so present erection.

“Unless you want me to take you here in front of them. They can stay.” 

I stopped and blushed. Darien walked me up to our guests who were talking at the table. 

“Thanks for coming guys. I will see you tomorrow at the gala.” He said to Andrew. “Rei.” He said without so much as another word. She frowned at him, but he ignored her.

I walked them out and locked up. I turned to Darien.

He started laughing. 

“Nice show you put on. I loved it. Did someone get jealous?” He said coming up to me.

I frowned at him.

“She started it. What is her deal?” He sobered up and looked me in the eyes still glazed from drinking. 

“We used to date.”


	6. The Gala

“We used to date.” My mouth gaped open as he said this. Not because he was with someone else. Clearly, he has experience but to be with someone like her and Andrew making the same mistake astounds me.

“You don't say.” I wandered to the bedroom. He followed. I sat down on a white loveseat by the window and started to undress. “How could you be with someone like that. She's a monster.” I said continuing to undress without looking at him. 

“Well, she wasn't like that or at least I thought. She used to be nice and then it got back to me that she was ‘'happy she finally got a rich man, so I called it off.”

I was down to my undergarments at this point and walked into the connected bathroom. 

“Why is Andrew with her?” I asked.

“I don't know. He says he loves her, so I put up with it. He can't see straight when she's around. I would have thrown her out once I realized what she did to you, but you managed on your own.”

I came out of the bathroom. Now brushing my hair. 

“Yeah. I tolerate a lot of shit but being malicious like that in our house. No thank you.” I set the brush down and went up to him. “I've never been engaged before.” I kissed him as he held me. He backed away to look at me.

“I would hope not. It would mean someone tried to take you from me.” He smirked.

“About tomorrow.” I started. He looked at me quizzically. “I don't own any formal wear.” I stated.

“Oh. That's not a big deal. You can take my card and go buy whatever and get your hair done and stuff if you want. Take one of the cars so you don't get helmet head.” I frowned.

It's a nice gesture and it is weird having all this money. I have never spent anyone else's money. I have no idea how it will work once we are married but it just feels weird. We may have been together for weeks on his end, but it has only been a few days for me.

“Penny for your thoughts.” He said as he kissed my temple. 

“It's just weird is all. I've never had anyone give me this offer before and I am apparently having trouble processing it. I am grateful. Don't get me wrong but I have always provided for myself, so I just don't know how to react is all.”

He patted my back. “Process it however you'd like. We leave here at 5:30 PM tomorrow. There will be snacks and an open bar.” I sighed.

“Thank god. I will need the alcohol.” I wiped fake sweat from my forehead. He laughed.

“Let's go to bed.”

We both undressed and cuddled up for sleep. 

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. Darien was already gone. I got up. Showered and dressed. Headed to the kitchen. I saw on the counter a black credit card and a note that read ‘'buy anything you need baby”. I rolled my eyes and placed it in my pocket.

I wasn't hungry so I decided to just head out and get this over with. 

I went down to the garage and looked at all the cars. I never really noticed them before. I noticed that skyline was there. I grabbed the keys with a big grin and started her up. 

I drove around and found a nice dress shop. I parked and went inside. I felt immensely under dressed. I started looking around and had no idea what to get. I walked up to the attendant. 

“Um. Excuse me.” I said. 

“How may I help you?” She said.

“I have a gala to go to tonight and I have no idea what to wear.” I confessed.

“I can help you with that. Is it formal or casual?” She asked.

“Formal.”

She took me to the back-dressing room and had me strip down for measurements. Once completed she brought me a few dresses to try. 

I fell in love with the white spaghetti strapped gown. It almost touched the floor and about halfway down it flowed open to reveal red material. Around the slit it was embroidered with flowers. I got a red shawl to go with it and white toeless heels. 

I gaped at the total but said nothing and used the black credit card he gave me. Everything was packaged and ready to go. I hung the dress in the back seat and set the bags in the passenger seat. 

At this point it was already 11 AM after the dress fitting and trying on shoes. I headed down the street to find a spa.

I located a chic looking one. Wandered in.

“Hello. Do you have an appointment?” She asked me.

“No.”

“What are you needing done today?” She asked with a smile.

“I will need my hair done. Also, a manicure and a pedicure.” 

She took my name and walked me to the back. I haven't had my nails done since high school and same with my hair. They put French tips on my fingers and toes which made it simple yet elegant. The hair stylist was able to work around my injury and put my hair up in a nice bun in the back with curls hanging down. They put things in my hair, so it looks like there are diamonds in the bun.

I had them do my makeup as well because I don't have any. Only chapstick. I looked like a totally different person.

Several hours passed and I had some time to kill. I ate snacks at the spa because it was thar fancy, so I headed home to finish getting ready. 

I parked and took everything up to the penthouse and changed into nice undergarments and slid the dress on. 

After the attack I don't go anywhere unarmed. I have a flat ninja style knife in a matching red garter I added just in case and harmless looking sharpened metal hair pins that give me almost an Asian look. I don't go looking for violence but lately it follows me.

My phone rang while deep in thought and it was Darien. 

“Hello?”

“Hey. I'll be home in ten minutes to pick you up. I'm already dressed. Did you need more time?”

“No. I'll meet you out front.”

I got dressed and slipped in my shoes and shawl. I waited out front for just a minute as he pulled up.

He got out and was wearing a classic black and white tuxedo. He looked astonishing. He came up to me and looked down.

“Wow.” Was all he said. He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips and kissed my hand. He then kissed my new ring before walking me to his black Audi.

He opened the door and helped me in. Such a gentlemen. He grabbed my hand and we drove.

We reached the conference center and there was a valet. The valet opened my door and helped me out as Darien got out. The valet escorted me to him and placed my hand in Darien's. We started walking to the building and before we entered, he whispered to me.

“There are going to be lots of pictures. Just a heads up.”

I grimaced.

He laughed.

“That's my girl.”

We walked in and they immediately took our picture. It was like 30 strobe lights were going off at once.

We walked us to our table and showed me where we were sitting. I read the name tags and they were other bigwigs.

“Who all is going to be here?”

“Lots of people. Donors, CEOs that kind of thing.”

“How long does it last?”

“We have to go to the After Party and then we can go home. So, 2 AM.”

“Rich people are so weird. A party after a party. That makes zero sense.”

He shrugged.

“I hate this shit too.” He mumbled.

Just as we were wandering to find a place to stand so he could mingle. He wandered off to get us a drink from the bar. There's a live band. Nothing fun, it seems more like an orchestra now that I look at them. I wonder if they take requests. 

I laughed to myself.

He came back and handed me my drink. It was champagne and I tossed it back.

He laughed.

“You're supposed to sip it.”

“I'm going to get another drink.” 

I walked up to the bar and ordered a rum and coke. Someone filled my champagne flute as they walked by. I'm going to look like an alcoholic. I chugged the champagne and brought my rum and coke to sip on. 

As I walked up to Darien, I could feel the alcohol kicking in. There were three men over there talking to him and I wanted to turn and run away.

He caught me. 

“Faith. There you are.”

I walked up and he placed his hand around my waist.

“This is the CFO of the hospital, Andrew but you guys already met.” When he said that I started to pay attention. It was Andrew, his best friend Andrew. I smirked. He tipped a fake hat to me. “This is the CEO of Med Tech Jason where we get a lot of our equipment from and James the COO of Crystal Industries.” I grimaced.

My company. I met James when the new hires came in. He was drunk and grabbed my ass, but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to get fired. I didn't know he was the Chief Operating Officer. I don't think he even recognized me.

“Nice to meet all of you.” I said quietly.

James spoke first. “What do you do Faith?”

Basically, why are you here and do I have to keep talking to you.

“I'm a Computer Programmer for Crystal Industries.” I could see his wheels grinding. He didn't think I belonged at this invite only event. Plus, I worked at his company and he doesn't even know his employees not that he would. It is a larger company.

“What brings you to this event are you going to donate to the cause?”

I don't even know what the cause is, and I have no money. I shifted slightly and took a big sip of my drink.

“If you paid attention to what you paid us you would know I can't make a meaningful donation.” Andrew covered his laugh into a cough. Darien continued to watch the interaction.

James frowned.

Darien finally spoke because nothing was said. “Faith has agreed to be my wife.”

James choked on his drink. Jason seemed uncomfortable and Andrew was trying not to laugh.

“Congratulations.” He stated. I said nothing and Darien expressed his thanks. I am going to die here. This is where I will die. Trying to get through high society etiquette.

I excused myself and wandered back to the bar for a refill. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around.

“That was some interaction.” Andrew said with a slight smile. 

“I bet. You want anything to drink?”

“Whatever you're having.”

I handed him his rum and coke and sipped on mine. I started to feel a little better.

“Wanna talk about it?” He said. Darien was watching us, and more people came up to schmooze him.

“Is there anywhere I can get some air?” I asked.

He held out his arm for me to take and escorted me to a balcony.

I released his arm and leaned on the stone railing and looked at the city.

“I am having trouble with this high society shit. I am way out of my comfort zone. I want to be able to support Darien, but I can't stand it.” I sighed.

“He fakes it too. He's not into this shit. He just does it because it is required.” I looked at him then. “He does it for the hospital. They are getting donations for a new wing for the children.” 

I smiled. My humanitarian. 

“But what I don't get is your interaction with James. It screamed hostile.” I frowned. 

“Nothing gets by you.” I rolled my eyes.

“And?” He waited for me to continue.

“When I was hired there, I was 16. I was recently emancipated and striking out on my own. I got hired at Crystal Industries and we did a meet and greet, and that mother fucker was there.” I sighed. I chugged my drink and set it down.

“He groped me and cornered me and rubbed his erection on me. I told him I was 16 and he didn't even care. I pushed him and left. I never heard anything more of it, but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to get fired.” I looked at him with tears in my eyes. I have never told anyone before. He embraced me hard against his chest. I didn't cry because I didn't want to ruin my makeup. It was a very brotherly embrace.

Right as we were about to let go, someone took our picture mid embrace and they took off back into the party.

“That's not good.” Andrew said. 

“What?” I asked confused.

“You're here to be announced as Darien's fiancée and here you are on a secluded balcony embracing his CFO.”

“Oh no.”

“Darien will know better, but it won't help.”

“Let's go back in.”

Darien was still talking with a bunch of people as we came back. He introduced me and cut to the chase this time, so I didn't have to talk. I excused Darien and myself so we could talk but then the event started, and we had to take our seats.

He pulled out my chair and I sat down. He sat next to me and Andrew was on the side of me. Two more people were seated with us, but I had no idea who they were.

I tugged on Darien's shirt and he leaned down so I could whisper in his ear.

“I have something to tell you.”

“Can it wait?” He whispered.

“Not really.” I told him what happened but didn't tell him what we talked about and he shot Andrew a glare. Andrew shrugged. 

The night went on and they opened the dance floor. I didn't know there would be dancing. Darien must have sensed my tension.

“You don't have to.” He said. He is so selfless.

“I want to.” I forced a grin.

We got up and danced to a medium paced song.

“Why were you on the balcony with Andrew?” He asked me.

“You can't be serious. That I would do something with him.” He rolled his eyes.

“Of course not but you must have said something that warranted a hug from him. He is not all that comforting.”

He spun me and brought me closer to his chest.

“I don't like James.”

“I gathered that. Everyone in the room gathers that.”

I told him the story and his grip on me tightened. His whole demeanor changed.

“What are you thinking? I asked.

“I am trying not to run over there and tear his fucking head off.” He was visibly angry.

“Well don't just get me through this night. I'm sorry about the picture.”

“I don't care about that. I care about you and what you are feeling.” I got on my toes and kissed him. 

I saw a flash through my closed eyelids. I grimaced in his mouth. He laughed.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed someone I recognized. I shifted Darien mid dance to get a better look. She started to move closer. She wasn't dressed in anything fancy. She looked out of place. 

It's that girl from class. She's approaching but she seems completely odd. Like her whole demeanor is off.

"Darien." She said

He turned. 

"It should have been me. You should be with me."

"Sarah?" He said confused.

That's who she is. The girl from class. 

"What are you going on about?" I asked.

"You shut up now." She said quietly like she was avoiding attention and didn't want to cause a scene.

I noticed the way she was trembling as she was confessing her awkward confession of what she thinks is love to Darien and he just stood there because he didn't know what to do. I followed her limp arm as she started to raise it.

"GUN!" I screamed.

I pushed Darien hard out of the way he fell. She seemed startled. I did a roundhouse kick and knocked the gun out of her hand. She was startled but not for long as she dove for the gun.

Everything happened so fast, I fell on her and pulled my weapon out of my hair and drove it as hard as I could into her hand, and it stuck into the floorboard and she screamed. 

Security got there and Darien was by my side pulling me up at this point and holding me to him. 

I was shaking and I couldn't stop. He pulled us back farther and she still made eye contact with me as they cuffed her. 

Darien noticed and turned me around. Andrew reached us at this point. 

"What the fuck was that?" I love his bluntness. Classy like me.

"I have no clue. She's a student in my class. I used to tutor her during office hours sometimes but that's it." Darien said softly.

I pushed out of his chest and turned to look around. Everyone was staring at me, but they hadn't noticed or hadn't paid attention. 

"Can we please go somewhere else? Anywhere?" I said.

Darien whispered something in Andrew's ear, and he nodded. He reached for me. I felt numb. Darien wandered off. 

"Did you hear me?" Andrew asked.

"Sorry. No." 

"We're going this way." He led me to the front.

We walked out. Paparazzi taking pictures. I was visibly shaking because I could feel it. The news was there asking questions. 

Andrew gave zero fucks and shoved them out of the way. A black Audi like Darien's but not, was waiting. Andrew helped me in. He got in on his side. They crowded around the car as if not to let us leave.

Andrew seems just as crazy as I am. He pushed on the gas. They would either move or get hit. It seems their self-preservation response was working.

"Darien told me to take you home while he made a statement to the police on your behalf. He asked that I protect you." He turned and looked at me. Something in his eyes I didn't quite understand. "Between you in me. You don't seem to need my protection, but you have it if needed."

"Thanks. It's very sweet. Most days I usually don't but ever since I was raped my brain has me on my guard." I sighed.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" He asked as he pulled in the garage.

"Different dojos. Nothing too serious. If I went up against someone who knew what they were doing it would be a struggle"

He got out once the car was parked and opened my door. I got out. I was still slightly shaky. 

"It was very impressive. Let's get upstairs. You need a warm shower and clothes. You’re on the verge of going into shock." 

Oh. That's what this is. I feel like such a bitch. We entered the elevator and headed upstairs. The door was already open. No way Darien beat us back. I grabbed Andrew's arm. He caught my movements. We put our backs against the wall. I went for the blade on my leg. I was able to get it with ease, but I flashed Andrew my red underwear.

He was on high alert too. I pushed the door until it hit the wall. If anyone was behind it, I wanted to know. The main room looked fine. I checked out all the rooms saving the bedroom for last as it was the deepest in the house.

The bed was covered in Darien's dirty laundry and my vibrator was laying there with his picture. This is fucking sick. It had to be her.

"I'm going to be fucking sick." I seethed.

Andrew came up and looked in. He led me away. 

"Give me the knife. You've hurting yourself." He stated.

I looked down at the knife as if it suddenly appeared. I had a one-inch cut on my right hand and I didn't even notice. I got blood on the hardwood. 

"This is sick." I sat as he doctored my wound.

He didn't say anything. He walked over to the phone in the kitchen and made a couple calls and came back and sat with me. 

"Drink this you feel better." 

"What is it?" Almost like alka seltzer.

I chugged it and looked at him. I felt woozy. 

"Did you drug me?" I asked panicked.

"Go to sleep." He laid me on the couch, and I was out.

I forced myself to fight it off and wake up. I needed to know where Darien was. I felt my hand twitch a bit, but I couldn't wake up. I was able to make myself roll off the couch. The impact jarred me. I was able to pull myself together.

Andrew and Darien came running in. 

"What happened?" Darien asked while helping me up.

I glared at Andrew. "Don't ever drug me again like that." 

"I told you she would be pissed no matter your intention." Darien stated. 

"What happened at the gala?" I asked clinging to him still trying to fight off the remaining sedative. 

"She was arrested. You were commended by the mayor for stopping what could have been a mass shooting. I gave the statement at the hospital. Then, Andrew called and said she was here. They collected some evidence and she will most likely stand trial but probably go to a mental facility. None of mine of course."

"She needs help. Clearly delusional." I said. 

"I'm going to head out. Let me know if there is anything I can do for you guys. You were amazing at the gala. That was some crazy ninja stuff. Glad to have you protecting my brother here." He nudged Darien.

I laughed and for the life of me I couldn't stop. I got up and hugged Andrew.

"Thanks for taking care of me."

"Anytime." He smiled and left. 

I sat back on the couch. I turned to Darien.

“What are you thinking?” I asked him again for the second time this night.

“I am super grateful to have you by my side and willing to jump in the line of fire. It was surreal. Besides the crazy girl, I guess I just expected everyone to accept you because you are with me, but I guess not. Also, James is not going to be a problem to anyone anymore.”

I sighed.

“You can't keep saving me.” I said.

"Look who's talking! You could have taken a bullet and died and you're getting bent out of shape about me removing a potential rapist." He scoffed.

“It's not that I don't appreciate it. I just don't want any retaliation. I am happy though.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Well, I doubt I was the first one to be cornered by him and I don't think I will be the last. I just hope no one was raped while he was there.” I stated.

“Me too.”

I wandered to the bedroom to change and go to sleep. I go back to work in the morning.

I came back out and he had his bow tie untied and shirt partially unbuttoned. 

“You going to change?” I asked him. 

“Yeah.” He stated. 

“I work tomorrow so I will not be here when you wake up.” 

“That's fine. What are your hours?” He asked.

“Usually 8-5 Monday through Friday, except when I have class.” 

“Ok, I can work with that.” He said, placing a kiss on my forehead.

We finished getting ready for bed. I was glad there were clean sheets. I set the alarm for me and realized I'd be short on sleep. Great first day back.


	7. The Promotion

I woke up and Darien was already gone. How does he function? I doubt he even slept much with everything that happened last night. That guy runs on fumes.

I got changed and grabbed my laptop and badge. I headed down to the garage and decided on the Audi. Darien took the Skyline. 

The drive to work is a lot shorter on this side of town. I headed to HR first and dropped off my paperwork. They turned my badge back on and my login credentials. Oddly, they even welcomed me back. 

I headed to my building and walked in. Everyone just kind of stared at me as I walked to my cube. I looked at it and none of my stuff was there and someone was sitting there.

They looked at me confused. I huffed and walked to the boss’ office and knocked. He said to come into the office, so I did.

“Faith. Long time no see. Have a seat.”

I sat down.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“I'm fine. Thanks for asking Keith.”

“Well, news about your return has had the office buzzing.” He stated.

“Okay.” I stated not sure what he was getting at.

“Someone brought in a paper this morning and guess who made the front page?”

I sighed. 

“And?” I asked annoyed.

“So, you've gone and nabbed yourself someone rich and famous. Good for you.” He said condescendingly. “At any rate, you've been promoted. It happened before you left during the conversions. That code you wrote saved our asses while you were out. You have been relocated to the main house. Senior Programmer and Analyst.” He stated, not sounding happy about it.

“Room number?” I sounded disinterested. He gave it to me, and I left.

That's what made the front page? Of course, they would either try to silence the whole gun thing or no one really cares that much over 'so-in-so rich bachelor room poor Cinderella out on a date…. Will it last?" Jesus Christ."

I got to the building and went to meet my new boss. I knocked on the door. 

“Yes?” He said.

“I'm Faith Scott. I was told I am the Senior Programmer now.”

“Ah yes. I have been waiting a while for you to show up.” He stated.

Great.

“Sorry to be so late. I didn't realize that me almost dying would be so inconvenient.”

“What do you mean?” He stated.

Guess news doesn't reach the main building from the slums.

“I had a brain aneurysm then I was in a coma for five weeks. Literally just woke up a few days ago.” I flipped my hair to give him the visual. 

“Oh. Now I feel like an ass. They said you were on vacation.” He said somberly.

“No.”

“Well, let me show you around.”

He walked me to the other programmers that would be working for me. I have five people I have to give direction to now. Then, I expected a cube, but I have a corner office with a window. I noticed my name on the glass of the door and my stuff in a box.

“Here's the work I need done this week. We need a new upgrade for the point of sales and credit for the new regulations in this packet.” 

He handed it to me and left. I went to the box and started setting up my equipment. I finished in less than ten minutes and started reading the packet. My office phone rang.

“Programming this is Faith.” I stated.

“Good morning my love.”

“Darien. What's wrong?” I asked. Wondering what else happened since we have been apart. 

“Nothing. I was just checking in. Do you want to grab lunch later?”

“I'll be swamped all day. If you come here, we can hit the cafeteria for a bit.”

“See you around 12:30.”

“Goodbye.”

I hung up the phone and continued reading. I got through it twice in less than an hour. I added my employees on the company messenger yo include an email chain and delivered instructions. They had minimal questions so, I started on the main program. 

I was in the zone with my earbuds in when I heard a knock on the door. 

“Come in.” I looked up while removing my earbuds.

“Darien. What time is it?” 

“Lunch time. Come on.”

“Give me a sec.” 

I saved my work and wrote some notes for where I left off and ideas. 

“Okay. We can go now.”

We headed to the cafeteria but not without stares. Everyone got quiet and was looking at us. He was ignoring the attention, but it was bothering me a bit. I'm used to being ignored. The limelight is hard to get used to.

We waited in line and got our food and took a seat in the corner away from everyone.

“How goes work today?”

“It is busy. I had something I wanted to ask you.”

“Okay.”

“When I came back, people were rather hostile with me. I got promoted and they moved me to an office.”

“That's wonderful news.”

“You didn't make them promote me. Did you?”

He frowned.

“You really think I hand out free rides around here?”

“No. I have just been after this promotion since I got here, and I was just surprised to have it. They always pass me over. The only thing that has changed besides my almost dying is me being with you. It's a fair question. It just caught me off guard I guess."

“Well, maybe they realized their mistake. I would never interfere with your work unless it affects my business. Like the almost rapist.”

“Okay. Good. I make a ton more money now. I'm catching up.” I laughed.

“It's not a competition. My money is your money. Anything you need." He stated. 

“I know. I just want to contribute.”

We finished eating. He led me back to my office and kissed me goodbye and left.

There was a knock on the door. 

“Come in.” I looked up.

“The programs are uploaded and ready for review.” He stated.

“Thank you, Malachi. I will review them and if they are good, we will go into test production.” He closed the door.

I finished my portion of the program and reviewed the others. I only made a few changes so it would integrate with mine. I moved them to the test environment and let it run. I marked my calendar busy for tomorrow due to reviewing the data.

I headed towards my boss's office and knocked.

I opened the door but didn't walk in.

“The programs you asked for have reached testing. I will go over the data tomorrow.”

“That was extremely quick. I am impressed. I thought you got this gig because you were nailing the big boss.”

I frowned. 

“No, I'm educated, and I work hard. I'll be in later tomorrow. Test production doesn't end until 10 am.”

“See you then.”

I walked out and reached the car. I got in and headed home.

I parked the car and saw Darien was out still. I sent him a text in the elevator.

'Eta?'

Placed my phone in my back pocket as I unlocked the door.

My phone vibrated and I checked it as I closed the door.

'Maybe an hour or two.'

I decided to lay on the couch for a bit since we have a maid, I don't have to do anything. I went to sleep on the couch.

I awoke to the smell of food. 

I got up and wandered to the kitchen. Darien was cooking. I smiled. He hadn't noticed me yet. I watched him work and he turned around to get some seasoning on the counter and noticed me. 

“Good evening sleeping beauty.”

“I didn't mean to stay asleep. Guess I'm still not at my best yet.”

He walked up to me and pulled out a pin flashlight and shined it into my eyes. 

“Dude. That's bright.” 

“Well, I'm just checking on you.”

I rolled my eyes. He's never going to be the same after that incident I thought to myself.

He plated the food and we had dinner at the table. Lemon garlic chicken and veggies. It was really good.

“How was your day?" I asked.

“It was good. The picture of you and Andrew was floating around but people don't seem to care about that.” I flinched. “People keep coming up to ask me if I am really engaged though.”

"Really. What about the crazy lady? Violence at the gala? That didn't reach anyone?"

"No. Bad for publicity."

"So, only a few people know I'm a superhero in my spare time?' I winked at him. "I'm glad no one talks to me.”

"Only the few that matter it seems." He chuckled.

We cleaned up our plates and I went back and sat on the couch.

“Hey Faith.”

“Yeah?” He came around the corner to stand in front of me.

“What do you want to do tonight?” He asked me.

“I'm down for anything.” I thought. “Oh! I know. You owe me a video game.” I stated.

“I was hoping you'd forget.” He sighed.

“It's easy. Even children can play this one.”

I ran to the bedroom and grabbed my switch. I docked it to the TV, and we began to play Mario party. It explains the rules for him, and we started.

While it was his turn, I went to get some drinks. I got us both a beer. We drank and played. I did not go easy on him. 

I won with 10 stars and he got two at the end. The charity stars. Dominated.

“Hey. With more practice you might be able to be the computer.” I laughed.

He set down his controller and came up to me. I looked at him.

“You cheated.” He said.

I laughed at him. 

“Yeah right. You just suck.”

“I'll show you who sucks.” He scooped me up so quickly I yelped. He took me to the bedroom and threw me down. 

He indeed showed me who sucks. It turns out it was both of us. 

We fooled around until midnight and fell asleep after the cleanup.

My alarm went off and Darien was still here sleeping. I nudged him. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

“Do you have somewhere to be? You never told me your hours.”

“It varies. I have office hours at 12 so I will head to campus soon.”

“Okay. I didn't want to be the reason you were late. When will you be at the hospital?”

“I have afternoon rounds starting at 4 PM until 6 PM. I will be home right after.”

“Okay. See you then.” I kissed him. He rolled over and went back to sleep. 

I got dressed in tight dark blue jeans and a black T-shirt that says ‘Today is a good day to drink’ with the Klingon crest on it.

I grabbed my things and left. I drove the skyline today and parked in my very own parking spot and headed to my office. 

I docked my laptop and sat down and put my headphones in.

I checked the data from the test environment. Everything tested clean. I moved it into a slow roll out and set for a few stores to be upgraded at a time to check for bugs. There is always something. 

I got the data I needed and rolled out a patch to the stores we started with and everything was now running smoothly. 

I headed home but kept my work phone on in case shit hit the fan.

I drove to the hospital. I wanted to witness his rounds. I asked the receptionist which floor I could find him on, and she told me. He's doing rounds in the ICU.

I headed up there and stealthed around. You needed a badge swipe to walk in. I just followed someone, and they didn't notice. They need to up their security.

I found Darien. He was in scrubs and a lab coat. I was close enough I could hear him ask his next question.

“What is the bacteria type that do not retain the crystal violet stain for gram-staining?” He asked. No one answered.

“Gram-negative.” I said.

His head shot up at the sound of my voice. He looked at me. 

“Correct.” He smiled.

“What is Gram-negative, anaerobic, rod shaped coliform bacterium?”

No one answered. They turned to look at me.

“E. Coli.”

His questions started getting harder and the residents couldn't answer. I kept answering. He had a very proud look on his face.

“Okay everyone. Study up on your microbiology. We will continue at next rounds. Dismissed.”

The residents glared at me as they walked by. Not my fault they should study harder.

He walked up to me with a look of pride in his eyes. 

“That was impressive. You should be a doctor.”

I frowned.

“No thanks. I lack bedside manner.”

He laughed.

“Isn't that the truth. Why would a Computer Science major need micro?”

“It was an elective.”

“My ass. That was some high-level shit. What was it really?”

“I wanted to be a pathologist, but it didn't pan out. I didn't have the money for that or a scholarship, so I switched majors and enrolled at the University where I got a full ride.”

“Makes sense. If you ever want to be a path, I can help.”

“I appreciate it. I really do but I'm happy with my current career path.”

“As long as you are happy.”

The patient's room we were standing next to just sounded the alarms for a code blue. Darien took off running. The patient was crashing, and I got out of the way. I walked up to the window to watch him work. He was definitely in his element. He looked amazing.

The patient came back and was still out. Darien took off his gloves and washed up and came back out to me.

“You are truly amazing.” I said looking up into his eyes.

He blushed a little and kissed me on the forehead.

“Let's go home. I'll meet you there. I have to shower and change.”

I left the ICU and headed to the garage. I was stopped by a doctor. 

“What is your business here?” She asked.

“I was on my way out.”

“Empty your pockets.” She demanded.

“No.” I didn't steal anything, and she can piss off.

I brushed passed and she grabbed my shoulder. I grabbed her hand and bent it back hard enough she was on her knees.

“Don't ever touch me.” I pushed her back and she fell. She called security and I left before they got there.

In the car I sent Darien a text.

Some Doctor Ann Misaki was not having it that I was there. She grabbed me and I didn't care for it. In case you hear about it.

I drove home and my phone went off with a text. I parked in the garage and took out my phone.

Yeah. I heard about it. She has been formally disciplined. 

Man. Those women are insane. I thought to myself as I reached the Penthouse.


	8. The Trip

I sat on the couch and just relaxed a bit. Darien walked in and came up to me. He pulled me up to him and kissed me. 

“Want to go to the club tonight? It is the weekend.”

“I have never been to a club.” 

“It'll be fun. We will drink and party.”

“Ugh. What does one wear to go clubbing?”

“Girls dress pretty slutty to be honest.” He shrugged.

“I can do slutty.”

We both wandered to the bedroom to change. I wore a black lace camisole with a tight black mini skirt. Over the cami I wore an Asian style shirt that tied in the front. Red and black with sleeves that fanned out. I put on my red high heels and did my makeup. I wore my hair up in two French braids.

I came out of the bathroom. 

“Is this slutty enough?”

He turned around and he stopped dead in his tracks.

“That may be too good.” I laughed.

“Well I'm not changing.”

I saw Darien wearing tight blue jeans and dress shoes. He had a button up on with the top two buttons open so you can see his chest. It was a good look.

“Let's go.” I said as I walked to the door. 

He followed. 

We ended up taking his red corvette and a valet was there to escort me to Darien. He drove off to park. 

There was a huge line, so I started walking towards the back. 

“We're not waiting in a line.” He said.

“Man. You sure have a lot of perks.”

We walked in and they didn't even card us. The loud music hit me like a wall. We headed towards the back to the VIP area. Of course.

He had a permanently reserved table at this club. It was a round table with a red cushioned bench seat that curved around it.

We sat down and drinks were brought to us without ordering. I took a drink of mine and it was some fruity drink, but the tequila was strong and not cheap.

“So… this is the club life huh?”

“Yeah. For me anyway.”

“Why do you like this scene so much?”

“Well. I like the energy here. There is a lot of sexual energy and just in general excitement. It tends to rub off. I'm going to run to the bathroom.” He said. 

I watched people dance on the dance floor. They were mostly grinding. I could see what he meant by sexual. They were fucking with clothes on.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to face the offender. 

“Andrew. What are you doing here?” I said excitedly. I got up and hugged him. He embraced me. 

“Darien sent me a text. I hear it is your first time to the club.” He let me go and we sat down.

“I'm more of an indoor girl. With my video games and books.”

“Nerd.” He winked at me. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm good. Back at work. Got a promotion." I said.

"I heard. Something about nailing the boss." He laughed.

"So, you've heard too." I rolled my eyes. I knew Darien must have talked with him. "It was a fair question. There was zero hint that it was even in the works or I was ever in the running. So, I just wondered after all. He's always running to my rescue. My white knight." I rambled.

"He doesn't need to make people see how amazing you are. You manage on your own. You are an amazing, beautiful woman and I hope he tells you that." He made heavy eye contact with me.

There was a look in his eyes that I saw yesterday. I'm not preoccupied today and noticed again. I was just about to question him about it when Rei showed up and sat with us. She didn't even greet me or look at me. I didn't care though because I don't like her. 

“Andrew. What's up man.” They did the man half hug and sat back down. 

More drinks arrived at the table. Finally, rum. I grabbed the jack and coke before anyone else could.

“Hey, that's mine.” Andrew said.

“You snooze, you lose. You should know by now to order two.” I chugged the drink. 

We were all talking even Rei eventually joined even though she was pouty. They went off to dance and Darien stayed with me. 

“Go dance if you want to dance.” I said.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“I know how clubs work. I'm not jealous.” I stated while holding up my ring hand. 

He kissed me on the cheek and went on the dance floor. I watched him dance with this blonde girl. Petite figure. She was grinding on him and holding him. It was funny to see her try.

I chuckled to myself. I hate dancing but I think I will try it. As I was about to get up a drink appeared. Jack and coke. I chugged it and made my way to the dance floor.

I walked up behind Darien and stood there awkwardly. Andrew was dancing with some tall brunette. I didn't see Rei anywhere.

Darien peeled the other girl off him and turned to me without a word to her. He moved up to me and placed his hands on my hips and started rotating me to the music. 

Luckily, my drink started to kick in and I loosened up. I felt someone behind me. It was Andrew grinding up on me with Darien doing the same. I wonder if they did that a lot. 

I got bold and reached my arms up to Andrew's neck and pulled him closer. He complied. Darien moved closer and sealed his lips over mine. 

This went on until the end of the song. I felt a stinging on my cheek. I reached up and Rei had slapped me, and I hadn't even noticed her there.

A small group of people turned to watch.

“It's bad enough you have Darien and now you make a move at Andrew?” She sounded more outraged over Darien.

“I must be missing how clubs work. Don't you just dance and have a good time?”

She reached up to hit me again. Both of the men moved in to stop her, but I had her wrist in my hand before she could make contact.

“Do that again and I will break it.” I seethed.

She backed off and ran off. Andrew didn't even chase her.

I excused myself and wandered to the VIP bathroom. The alcohol started to really kick in and I stumbled. I grasped the porcelain of the sink and looked at myself in the mirror.

Then, it hit me. Someone spiked my drink. With Andrew drugging me, you would have thought I would have recognized it faster.

I tried to make my way to the door, but three guys rolled in. I looked at them.

They were the guys who tried to rape me.

“Well well well boys. Look what the cat dragged in.”

I said nothing. 

They circled me but I had my back against the wall. They aren't getting the drop on me this time. I didn't bother screaming because no one would hear.

I could barely keep my eyes open, but I was fighting it hard.

“Come back to finish what you started?” I asked.

“We are now sex offenders because of you.” The blond-haired boy said. 

“Because of me? You raped me and this is my fault? Fuck you.” I spit at him practically baiting him.

He charged me. I ducked and upper cut him he went flying. The other two slowly approached me. I lifted my heel as fast as I could and pulled the heel out. Inside there was a knife. A girl's best friend.

I stabbed the brown-haired boy in the gut. Before the other one could register what was happening, I had the knife in his throat. He went down. 

Before I knew it, everyone was down. 

I stumbled out of the bathroom. 

Darien locked eyes with me and he got up and ran to me. 

“What happened?! Whose blood is this? Are you ok?” He asked frantically while checking me over. 

“You should probably call an ambulance. I killed two guys in the bathroom.” I stated while trying to stay conscious. 

Andrew was by his side and said nothing. Darien lifted me and passed me to Andrew.

I looked at Darien from Andrew's arms.

“They drugged me, but I fought them off.” I mumbled.

"Incredible." Was all he said looking at me giving me that look I want to know what it is about. 

I couldn't fight the drug anymore. I passed out.

I came to in our bed this time. I looked around and had an IV drip in my arm. Darien was asleep on the sofa next to the bed. I looked at the clock. It was 2 AM.

“How long this time?” I asked.

Darien opened his eyes and was by my side. 

“A couple of hours. We pumped your stomach.” He said solemnly.

“What of the guys who tried to get me?”

“The guy who raped you is in critical condition. I'm not sure about him but the other guy was fine. Nothing vital.” 

I didn't want to kill anyone but better them than me. To be fair, I did promise to kill them all. Don't make a promise you can't keep right?

“Turns out they were summoned in the club. Someone told them you were there. That person drugged you.”

“Who?”

“Rei.” I grimaced.

“Seriously. She was that crazy? What is with these women in your life? What did she drug me with?”

"What does that say about you?" He asked not expecting an answer and moved on. "You got a mixture of GHB, rohypnol and ketamine. You're lucky to be alive. They all are in jail or will be, including Rei.”

“How's Andrew doing?”

“He's fine. He blames himself because he brought her.”

“I hope you told him this wasn't his fault.”

“He knows but he still feels like shit.”

“I'll call him at sunup.”

Darien crawled over to me and laid his head on my stomach.

“Could you do me a favor?” He asked.

“Anything.”

“Please stop trying to leave me. It's absolutely devastating.” He choked out a sob

I pet his hair while he silently cried. I didn't say anything because we both knew there was nothing I could do.

He fell asleep and I laid there running my hands through his hair. The sun came up and he woke up. He shot up to look at me and it startled me.

“Shit.” I clutched my chest.

“Sorry. I had a bad dream.”

His phone went off and he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it.

“Andrew.” 

“Hand it to me.” I held my hand out. He handed it to me.

The call connected and I could just hear him apologizing.

“Andrew. Calm down.”

“Faith?”

“Yeah.”

He's continued with the apologies.

“Stop it.” I stated. “Nothing is your fault. You hear me. Now get over here for brunch.” I hung up.

“See. All better.”

Darien detached my IV and we showered and got dressed.

I started cooking eggs benedict and had fresh squeezed orange juice for mimosas.

“Hey, Darien. Where did this champagne come from?”

“I'm not sure. Probably Andrew.”

I set the table and poured the drinks.

There was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Andrew. He hadn't slept and had been crying. I pulled him into am embrace. I could feel his silent tears soaking through my shirt. 

I broke the hug and led him to the table. He sat down. I sat down and Darien joined us. We made a silly toast to us and began eating and drinking. We were chatting and thing seemed to loosen up maybe by the third drink.

I started to feel funny. I'm not that much of a lightweight. 

“What proof is champagne?” I asked.

“Not high at all. Why?”

“I feel funny.”

“You know what?” Andrew said. “So do I.”

“Did you bring us this champagne?” Darien asked him.

“No. The last thing brought to the house…” he paused. “Rei brought it a while ago. She kept trying to get you to drink it when Faith was in the hospital after her surgery. I took it from her and put it in the fridge. You don't think….” He trailed off.

“Wait here.”

Darien came back and gave us each a urine cup to pee in. It is a fast-acting cup with the strips in the side that tests for different drugs.

He poured some champagne in the cup and waited. Darien read the cups.

“MDMA. A large amount of it.” Darien stated.

“Ecstasy? She spiked it with E? So, while your girlfriend was in the hospital, she tried to get you to take this. So, you would what? Sleep with her? That bitch is crazy.” Andrew practically shouted.

He took the words right out of my mouth.

“Have you guys even done Ecstasy?” I asked looking at them.

“No, I've never done drugs.” The good doctor said.

“No. Just pot.” Andrew said.

“Well, buckle up. It's about to get weird.” I said.

“You've done this?” Darien asked me.

“No, but I have seen it and it gets…. messy.”

“What do you mean by messy?” Darien questioned.

I could feel my body starting to react to it. I had to close my eyes to speak.

“Just promise me Darien. No matter what happens you won't get mad at anyone in this room.” I slowly opened my eyes and made eye contact with him.

“Why would I get.” His sentence was cut short as he reached peak arousal. “Oh.” He said. “I've read about this, but I never knew it was like this.” He looked away.

“Well, we have enough between us for a full-grown elephant.” I stated.

I looked at Andrew. He was looking anywhere else but me I did notice he wasn't immune from the effects. He was just trying to control himself. I was too afraid to move.

Darien noticed Andrew. They made eye contact.

“I won't be mad.” Darien said to him. ‘’'Just remember that she's mine when all of this is over.”

“Yeah. I don't doubt it.” Andrew mumbled.

'Tell me why you keep looking at me that way in the club. I've seen it twice." I asked.

His eyes shot up at me. They were a little wide. He didn't say anything. 

"Spill it Andrew." I demanded.

"You're an incredible, amazing woman. Darien is lucky to have you. To have someone like you or to be with even you would be wonderful. Don't get me wrong. I'm not in love with you, attracted, yes, but I've never seen a woman like you and I'm happy Darien has you, slightly jealous but you're just intense." He stated while never taking his eyes off me, giving me that look.

"She is, so much so you think you're drowning, or the room is on fire, like you're being consumed." Darien said while looking at me with his own look.

I stepped back almost out of reach. What they said to me and shared was just so extremely intimate. I didn't know what to say. At that moment I lost all ability to think rationally. I felt like I could feel everything. I did remember that we needed water. I grabbed three bottles of water and headed to the bedroom without them. I could hear them trail after me and their eyes boring into me.

I opened my bottle and started drinking. Then, it hit me all at once. I had to have someone touch me. Anyone I didn't care who. 

Andrew was the first through the door and I ran up to him. His face was blank, but his body responded. I closed the distance between us, and my lips met his. He growled and pulled me closer. I ground myself as hard as I could into his erection. He picked me up and I was straddling him. 

I came up for air and I could see the look on Darien's face. It wasn't jealousy but hunger. I reached out to him. He came and sandwiched behind me while Andrew worked my neck and cleavage. I pulled Darien down for a kiss and it felt like a current of electricity shot through us. I ground into Andrew and Darien kissed me harder. 

Darien lifted my shirt off and unhooked my bra. Andrew set me down so we all could get naked. Clothes went flying in record speed. I went flying through the air and landed on the bed with a squeal.

They both came at me in tandem like they were hunting me. Darien reached me first and kissed me as if I was water and he just emerged from a desert. He released me and then lowered my head to his member. No words just actions.

I complied and took him into my mouth eagerly. He threw his head back. I was bent over working him. I felt hands on my hips. I raised myself to get into position. In one thrust he entered me, and I cried out onto Darien's member. 

I worked Darien at the same speed Andrew worked me. There was assorted grunting and moaning. Andrew and Darien worked me in a rhythm they mastered. I was so overwhelmed, and my senses enhanced. Everything felt amazing almost too much so. 

I was being worked from both ends I almost climbed off because I couldn't take it anymore, I was pushed off the edge into bliss as I came. I clamped down so hard I tore a moan from Andrew, and he filled me up with his orgasm. I moaned onto Darien and he came down my throat hard.

They pulled out of me. No words to one another and we laid down with me in the middle. We were starting to come down because I felt heavy. I passed out with two sets of arms wrapped around me.

I awoke first several hours later in the same position I passed out in. Darien at my back and Andrew at my front. The morning passion coming back to me as if I was watching a movie. I refused to be embarrassed or feel ashamed. I just wonder how they will feel.

They started to stir because I was moving around. The moment of truth.


	9. The Shot Heard 'Round the World

Darien woke up and saw me. He instantly smiled and it warmed my heart. 

“How are you feeling?” I asked him.

“Parched to be honest.” 

“Yeah. That's a side effect. There is water behind you.”

“Can I get one of those?” Andrew asked as he sat up. 

Darien tossed him a bottle. No one said anything. 

“Can you hand me my phone Darien?” He had a confused look on his face but passed it to me. “I'm hungry. I'm ordering us food.”

I placed an order for delivery, and I got up butt naked covered in fluids and looked at them from the foot of the bed.

“I know this morning wasn't conventional. Let's just chalk it up to consenting adults and all of that. I don't want dynamics to change or friendships. Got it?”

The exchanged glances and then shrugged. We all took a shower. Andrew in the guest bath and Darien and I together.

I was washing my hair and I finally heard him speak.

“So, that was ecstasy. I finally understand what all the hype is. That was definitely something to write home about.”

“You're not upset?”

“Why would I be? I felt the grip of that. There was nothing that could be done. It’s just great sex.” He laughed. “I feel bad for Andrew though.”

“Yeah. Rei did fuck him up six ways to Sunday.”

“Not that. Well, that sucks but it wasn't what I meant.”

“What did you mean?”

“He's had a taste of you, and he will never have anymore, but he will be left wanting.”

“You overestimate me.”

He turned and faced me and shut off the water. 

“Never. My body craves you when you are away from me. I'll never get enough.”

He pulled me to him and kissed me breathless.

“You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet.”

We both got out and got dressed. I went to the door to answer the knock to get the food. Only it wasn't our Chinese food. It looks like Rei made bail. 

“What are you doing here? Did you come to rape me yourself?” 

“As if. I came to get Andrew back. I know he's here.”

“You're absolutely insane!” I practically screamed. I started to reach for her before I knew what I was doing.

The boys both came running out. Andrew reached me first and slid his arm around my waist and pulled me back. 

“What. Darien isn't enough you had to take Andrew too?!” She screamed. 

I went limp in Andrew's arms I was so enraged, but he knew better than to let me go. 

“Well, you drugged the champagne. What did you think was going to happen?” He asked her.

“I didn't think it would be her.”

“I get it now. You thought it would be the three of us. Well, not now. Not ever. If you come around here again. I will hurt you myself. Are we clear?”

“Crystal.” She pouted off.

He slammed the door. Not even two seconds later there was a knock on the door. He opened it still holding me. Our food arrived. He tipped him. He finally let me go after he brought the food in and locked the door. We sat at the table.

“See.” Darien said referencing our conversation earlier.

I blushed. 

Andrew looked at us confused. I said nothing. I just ate my food not looking at either of them. This may be harder than I thought.

We ate and then we started chatting like we did before the incident. Andrew stated he was leaving, and we walked him to the door.

“I hope you aren't going to beat yourself up over this.” I said to him

“No, I'm going to get past this, and I hope to find someone more like you.” He said looking directly in my eyes. I smiled. I guess I don't see myself the way everyone else does. He kissed me lightly on the lips and left.

I closed the door and turned to Darien.

“Well, today has been interesting to say the least.” I said to him while lacing my fingers into his hand.

He pulled me close and kissed me. I melted into him. His lips traveled to my neck and he nibbled then he bit down harder. That tore a moan from me.

He guided me over to the dining room table, a long rectangle of beautiful mahogany. He pushed me into it and bent me over. He pulled down my jeans while pushing my panties to the side and entered me slowly, teasingly slow.

I tried to move against him, but he held me still. He leaned over me and whispered in my ear. 

“I wouldn't want you to forget what I feel like.”

“I could never.” I moaned while quickly looking back at him. 

He started to work me faster but not as fast as he could go. It just made me want him more. He finally picked up the pace and worked me hard. I came almost instantly, and I could feel my orgasm gush out and run down my leg.

He orgasmed inside of me and screamed my name. We were breathing heavily, and he pulled me up while still inside of me.

“I'm the only one who can make you come like that.” He said as he kissed me.

So far, he is. I'm ok with that.

We cleaned up for the second time that day and curled up to a movie. It was some action flick and I fell asleep before the plot even began. 

I woke up in bed to sunlight feeling refreshed. I got ready for class and headed out. I had two classes before Calc.

I had to get to class. It is so exciting to go to calc now to see Darien. It is way more exciting than it used to be.

I parked my motorcycle and headed into class. I was wearing my tight blue jeans and a form fitting red halter with matching red heels. My hair was up giving clear view of the love bites from before. Both sides have started to bruise but you can see light teeth marks. I took a seat in my normal spot, halfway back on the end. 

I entered just as he started up class. He looked at me and his smile reached his eyes with heat in them. He was looking at the bites given to me by him and Andrew, admiring their work before he went back to doing what he was doing.

I sat in my normal seat and glanced over to where crazy sat. Someone different was in her seat. I noticed a few people 'admiring' my bruising, but I don't care what they think.

He was going over some tougher stuff. It was a little hard to follow but with some extra study I will have it down.

“Alright everyone. Pop quiz.”

Lame. I hate these and he didn't even tell me. 

He handed out the quiz and people turned it in and left. I purposely kept mine to be the last one. He walked over and closed the door as the last person before me left.

“I hate pop quizzes.” I sighed.

“No one likes them. That's what makes them fun.” He laughed.

“You are just evil.” I scrunched up my face.

He did a fake evil cackle. He leaned me up against the desk and started kissing my neck where he marked me.

“If I could take you right now. I would bend you over this desk.”

I was instantly wet.

"You're such a voyeur." I laughed.

“But alas, I have class right after this.” He looked at the door. “They are already lining up and looking in the window.”

I blushed. 

“You always manage to get me in such compromising positions.” I rolled my eyes.

He laughed.

“Hey. If it is cool with you, I wanted to swing by Andrew's and check on him.”

“You don't need my permission to do anything.” He said seriously.

“I know but I didn't know how you would feel after the other day.” I said without looking at him.

He laughed again.

“I trust the both of you. I will text you his address.”

We said our goodbyes and I opened the door to leave. I had to move past the crowd of angry women. 

I rolled my eyes.

I made my way to my motorcycle and I got a text. It was Andrew's address. I entered into the GPS and headed there. It's about 15 minutes away.

I got there quickly and parked. He lives in a townhouse. It is an upscale neighborhood. I got out and knocked. No answer. I knocked again. No answer. I looked around and his car was there. 

I turned the handle and it wasn't locked. I wandered in on my guard. It was eerily quiet. I didn't have time to see the features of his place. I had never been here before. I looked and saw blood splatter on the living room floor not very much, but I could smell pennies. Iron in blood and lots of it.

I reached the kitchen I could see Andrew's feet sticking out behind a cabinet. I ran to him. He wasn't moving. I checked for a pulse it was there but weak. I looked him over. He had been shot. I called Darien since he had connections. He could make the ambulance arrive faster.

He didn't answer. I called again. He didn't answer. I text him. 

911 call me.

My phone rang.

“I'm in class. What's wrong.”

I choked back a sob.

“Andrew has been shot. He's barely hanging on. Work your magic and get someone here to his place.”

“I'm on it and I will meet you there.”

I went through the drawer closest to me and located some dish towels. I used them to apply pressure.

“Andrew. I don't know if you can hear me, but I will make them pay. If you live through this, I will do anything.” I started to cry. “Do you hear me?” I screamed. 

His eyes opened.

I crushed him to me. 

“Ow. I am in a lot of pain. I was just shot you know.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

“Who did this to you?”

“You're not going to like the answer.” He closed his eyes.

I smacked him in the face.

“Ow.”

“No closing your eyes dammit.”

“Yes ma'am. I like being slapped but not in the face if you know what I mean.”

I laughed.

“You're such a perv.” I smiled while brushing his hair back and kissed his forehead.

The door burst open and the EMT's announced their presence. 

“In the kitchen.” I screamed. 

They rushed over and asked me to step back. They asked him questions like his name and if he knows where we are. They stabilized him and got him on a stretcher to take him to the hospital.

They tried to block me from getting in the ambulance, but I made it really clear that I was riding with.

“Andrew. I need you to answer my question.” I said calmly.

He looked at me. 

“Rei.”

I figured as much. If she couldn't have him no one else could. Not me, not Darien. I'm going to kill her. 

I pulled out my phone and started to do some quick research. I located where she works and lives. We arrived at the hospital and they rushed him into the trauma room. I wasn't allowed to stay. 

I kissed him on the lips, and he looked at me confused. 

“Darien will be waiting for you. Don't die.”

“I have something to take care of. I will be back as soon as I can.”

“Don't….” They drugged him and he was asleep. 

I blew past Darien without a word. I was five blocks from her place. I ran as fast as I could to get there. I peek through the window of her first-floor condo and I see her making dinner like she didn't even shoot Andrew. 

I checked the windows and the bedroom window was open. I climbed in. The gun I assume she used was laying on the nightstand out in the open. A Taurus .40 millimeter. I grabbed it, checked to see if it was loaded and took the safety off.

I made my way into the kitchen quietly. I stood in the center and waited for her to notice me. She jumped in surprise. 

"What are you doing in my house?" She seethed.

"What do you think bitch?" I held up the gun and sniffed it for dramatic effect. "Freshly fired. What would you be doing with a gun? Why was it recently fired? Oh wait, I'm covered in his blood." I spit back.

The color visibly drained from her face. 

"Yeah, he's still alive. Thank god you're a lousy shot."

She scowled. 

I tapped the gun on my head while talking. "You have the worst schemes. They never seem to go right. Having me try and get murder/raped at the club, trying to have a three way with Andrew and Darien and now Andrew's would be murder." I pointed the gun at her. "Your calculations have been off."

"Oh yeah, why. Please help me understand." She said. Not even worried.

"Because I'm in your equation. A variable. An unknown. You may have thought you knew the outcome but in reality, you never would because you know nothing about me."

"I know you're a gold-digging whore." She spat.

"We're talking about me sweetheart. You're crazy and unhinged but I am the queen of crazy. I will end you and not lose sleep. Do you understand?" I said quietly.

She looked me in the eye and stepped back into the counter. I let her see in my eyes that I was serious. I could kill her and not lose sleep for everything she has done.

"Today is not your day to die. It would be too quick. I want to see you suffer. I want you to go to your trial and see me there and when they haul your ass off to prison just know that I'm going to have my cake and eat it too. Like you wanted. I will be living the life you wanted. All the money I could ever want, marrying Darien and fucking Andrew and Darien at the same time." She put her face in her hands and cried.

I put the safety on and threw it on the ground. I could hear our company. I phoned in an anonymous tip to the police from a payphone a few blocks away before I got here. I could hear them outside because I was listening for them.

The door busted open and I didn't pay them any acknowledgement. They should know me by now.

"POLICE. EVERYONE PUT YOUR HANDS UP." They shouted.

I complied because they didn't know who to arrest yet.

"Hello officer. This is Rei. She shot the CFO of the hospital." There is only one hospital for 25 miles, and it is a huge campus, so they know which one I am talking about. "Test her for gunshot residue and that gun there should match the ballistics for Andrew's bullet."

As they were cuffing her, she confessed to everything. They took my statement. I told them they will find my prints on the gun because I was holding her here until they arrived. I told them everything she was involved in. I left nothing out. I want her to remember her charges and know she will never be outside of prison.

I finally hit the nearest bar and paid the bouncer a $50 to let me in. I did five shots and stumbled out. I wandered to the pharmacy and picked up a teddy bear holding a heart that said ‘'get well’.

I walked back towards the hospital and reached the front doors. I found Darien in the waiting room.


	10. The Club

I walked back towards the hospital and reached the front doors. I found Darien in the waiting room. 

“Where were you?”

He sat back down. 

I ignored his questioning. 

“How is Andrew?”

“Still in surgery. You smell like a brewery.” He sounded disappointed.

“You don't know what I just went through.” My voice raised a bit.

He stood up with concern showing in his face. 

“I held him while I thought he was dead. Finding him like that. Then after…. After…” I choked on a sob. 

He held me. 

“I didn't know he meant so much to you.” He said dryly. 

My eyes shot up to meet his and I don't know what they held but he backed off.

“He's your best friend. He's my friend. I shared my body with him. Do you even know who shot him?”

His eyes met mine.

“Yeah. It was the last thing he said to me.”

“Who was it?”

“It was Rei.”

He seemed surprised by the new information. 

I lowered my voice.

“I was so pissed off I left here to confront her. All I had in my heart was that I wanted her to pay. I found out where she lived like it was hard for me and I went to get my revenge for everything."

“What did you do?” He seemed genuinely concerned.

“I called the police first. Watched her from the window. Climbed in and set a few things straight for her. The police showed up and arrested her. I gave my statement. I told them everything I believed to be true with her involvement. I went and drank some of my sorrow away. Then, I went and bought this teddy bear." I sighed.

“Wow.” He came up to me and held me. It was silent for a moment then he spoke. "What record did you set straight for her?" He asked.

My eyes shot up to meet his. He was looking at me his deep cerulean eyes digging deep into my forest green ones.

"That she will never have you or Andrew. She will sit in jail knowing that I'm your wife. She will know you are mine and I am yours. That Andrew is ours. I have the life she wanted, and she will rot in prison." He laughed but not like it was funny.

His eyes met mine. 

“It's not like I was being completely rational. It was the best thing I could come up with to sate my rage while keeping her alive. If it was you dead in my arms, I wouldn't know what to do.” I stopped and thought about the events over the past few months. “I get how you were feeling now.”

He smirked.

"Could you have really killed her and been okay with it?" He asked me not looking at me because I'm certain he knows the answer. He's a genius.

"I could but I would prefer it in self-defense and not in cold blood. Just because I could take her life does not mean it would not weight on my soul. Everything has a price Darien. I did my best to keep that other girl Sarah alive. I knew it would have done something to see her dead and killed by me even though she tried to kill you. I understand your regard for the sanctity of life, but I will not die by it and I will not let you die for it. I stabbed her in the hand but that was not my cleanest shot or the best way to end it. I had clean access to her throat. I hope you understand the risk I took for you, really understand."

He stepped away from me. Looked down as if trying to gather his thoughts. Finally, he looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"I appreciate what you did. It happened so fast you still had me in mind. You could have died instead over my morals. I don't want you to die to spare me guilt and pain, but I do want you to understand that I would never want revenge in my name." He said looking at me. He is so righteous it hurts.

"I want you to understand that if you die by someone's hands it doesn't matter to me what your wishes are. The pain it will cause me will undo me. I'm not saying that to be mean or hurtful it is just the truth. Look what happened with Andrew. I don't even love him like I love you and I was barely hanging on the edge so, try and understand. I will do my best given the circumstances surrounding your death, but I make zero promises." I stated with fire burning in my soul.

He sighed.

I guess that is all I can ask then." He stated.

I continued.

“If I hadn't gone to check on him. He would be dead Darien.”

He hugged me.

“I know baby. I am extremely grateful you found him when you did. I'll never forget this.”

We just held each other.

The doors to surgery opened. We turned to look but still held on to each other.

“Gabriel. Is he...?”

“He's in recovery and he's asking for you guys.”

He escorted us to recovery, and we were at his side. 

“Faith. Did you do anything stupid while I was out?” Andrew asked.

I smiled.

“What are you implying?" I asked taking a seat next to his bed picking up his hand. Darien set the teddy bear next to him and stood looking down at him with concern. 

"I'm not implying anything. I know you did something; the question is what. I have seen you lash out and it is not good for the other person." He said squeezing my hand.

I looked down, unwilling to meet his eyes yet. I took a deep breath, looked at him and told him everything, what I did, what I said. Everything. 

He turned away from me to look at Darien. 

"She really is unique. One of a kind. You made an amazing choice for your wife." Andrew said with a tear rolling down his cheek.

Darien cupped his face. Kissed his forehead.

"She's quite taken with you too my friend. We should all take care of each other." Andrew reached up and squeezed his hand. "Get some rest. We will see you when you get out." He stated.

I just sat there afraid to move. That seemed more intimate than brotherly. I was afraid they would stop if they noticed me.

The nurse walked in and put some meds in his IV. He started to nod off. He made eye contact with me while he went to sleep, and I held his hand until he was out. 

I got up went to Darien and held him. I felt something wet on my cheek and I looked up. Darien was silently crying.

"Go sit and hold his hand. It will help." He kissed my head and did what I suggested. I stepped out of the room so he could be alone. 

I wandered around to go get some coffee. I found a cafe and placed an order for both of us. I headed back and I saw Darien praying. I was unaware he was religious. I waited until he was done. 

I came in and brought him a coffee. We didn't say anything. He looked better. 

"Let's go. He needs rest." Darien said.

I took his hand and we went to the car and headed home. 

We didn't eat anything. Too exhausted. We decided to strip down and just hold each other.

I woke up and Darien was not with me. I checked the clock and it was 11 AM. I must have been emotionally drained and exhausted.

I wandered out to the living room. I didn't bother with clothes because I wasn't expecting guests. Darien was sitting and talking with Andrew. He had been discharged, I guess. They both looked up at the disturbance. Andrew blushed but didn't look away. Darien got up and walked up to me.

“You're naked sweetheart." He said. 

"I wasn't expecting company." I peeked over. "I'm happy you've been discharged"

"Same here. Go get dressed. I won't be responsible for my actions if you're going to parade around naked." He laughed.

"Lech." I smiled.

"I love you." I said to Darien.

“I know. Go get dressed.” I turned around and he slapped me on my butt, and I headed to the bedroom to get dressed.

I got dressed and made it back to the living room.

“They let you out so soon?” I said to Andrew.

“The bullet missed all vital organs. I'm good to go." He smiled.

I went up and hugged him.

“Thanks for the show. It's good to know I didn't suffer that much blood loss. Still good to go.”

I rolled my eyes.

“You're such a perv.” I said as I sat in Darien's lap. He kissed me on the cheek. I made eye contact with Andrew and it hurts my heart to see the longing in his eyes. He wanted to be a part of me. I felt something for him, but it wasn't what I feel for Darien, but I needed him. 

I looked up. 

"Everyone showers and get dressed. We are going clubbing to celebrate Andrew's recovery."

"I don't feel like it." Andrew sighed.

"Oh, that's too bad." I smiled. "I will just go celebrate without you." I stuck my tongue out. 

Andrew was a little bit in pain so, I helped him with his meds. I walked him to his room, and I helped him get dressed into a nice button up green polo shirt to bring out his eyes with a fresh pair of khakis. Since Darien and Andrew are best friends, he has his own closet here and room. His shoes are polo as well and cologne guess, polo. He needs to go to another store. 

He looked amazing to be honest. 

Darien as always was sharp. He had crisp dress shirt pale pink with the sleeves rolled up, a nice pair of khakis and nice expensive loafers. He smelled divine too. 

I, on the other hand, always feel like I have to try harder when he's so natural at it. I have a short red halter dress with black high heeled pumps. I wore my hair up to expose my neck and the hickies both of them left me and the bite marks along my back. They are starting to heal but still very noticeable. 

When I came to the room, I could see the hunger in both of their eyes. Something about men admiring their work. I wear my badges with honor.

I grabbed my purse which had my phone, keys and ID in it, and we headed out. I could feel both of their eyes on me. I clean up nice, but this was different. Something about two men who have been inside of you at the same time is just different.

We sat in the car in silence and we arrived at a decent time. Not too busy. 

The valet let me out and we bypassed the line and I got the normal glares. We headed straight towards VIP to the secluded room, I noticed security has been upped since the incident. The interior has been redone for maximum security, but they made it look posh and more cameras and bouncers.

"Baby, I love what you've done with the place." I rolled my eyes. He laughed.

"Lessons learned. Business has actually increased. People want to see where the girl died." His eyes rolled. "People are sick."

"Who died?"

He turned and looked at me.

"Oh. You mean me. Did the news say I died?"

"You left covered in two pints of someone else's blood. To the untrained eye you looked toast. Plus, with Andrew crying." Darien elbowed him. 

I turned and looked at him. Andrew made full on eye contact and we started at each other. It didn't go unnoticed by Darien. He didn't say anything because I know he could feel it too. The dynamic has changed since the night we took ecstasy, but no one wants to talk about the elephant in the room. At least not yet anyway.

Our drinks were delivered, and I took mine like nothing even happened. 

I slid Darien his drink and he caught it. I chugged my drink. 

"It's no fun when you can't drink but at least I'm high." He said.

We talked for a bit. The slight awkwardness draining from everyone. I was on drink number three and in a happy place. Darien was slightly drunk, and Andrew was his happy self-high as a kite. 

One of my favorite songs came on and I wanted to dance. It wasn't too crowded out there. 

"Let's dance! I love this song." Darien grabbed my hand. He loves dancing. I looked at Andrew. "Come on you too." He smiled.

We reached the dance floor. Not quite the middle but not the edge.

We started dancing. They practically sandwiched me. Darien was grinding me from the front and Andrew in the back. It was so sensual and almost sexual. 

Darien reached down and captured my lips and that made me very wet. It felt like the time we were drugged and having a three way it practically took me back to that moment. 

I reached back and grabbed Andrew's neck giving him an invitation. He laid a light kiss on his bite mark and I ground into him while Darien still worked me. This caused him to grunt and bite down. 

We continued to dance which was basically fucking with clothes on. The song ended and that pulled me out of my trance.

I looked at Darien.

"Would it be too forward of me if I told you I wanted both of you to fuck me at the same time?" I felt Andrew go still behind me.

"It would not be too forward of you but I'm game. Let's take off." Darien said leaving a quick bite on my neck causing me to moan.

We left hand in hand and piled into the car. No one said anything on the way home. 

The door opened and I shared an intimate kiss with Darien. Andrew watched the whole thing. I felt him watching cause his eyes locked with mine. I continued with kiss. If he thought that would make me look away it wouldn't.

We broke our kiss. Andrew spun me around used his hand and brought my chin up and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. It started off as a chaste kiss, but it started to grow. 

Darien finally spoke.

"I am okay with it being the three of us because we all care about each other but there needs to be ground rules if this is something we do often."

The elephant in the room. We both stood there looking at him. 

"No sleeping with each other separate except me and Faith as we are exclusive. If anyone says stop to something they don't like, you stop. If we think of something along the way, we can add it."

"What makes you okay with all of this?" I asked because I had to know. It's easy for me because I love Darien and care for Andrew. I need to know his motives.

"That night changed me to you know." He stated.

It's like my mind was blown. I never thought of how he was affected. I didn't think he was. He never let on.

"I never thought of that." Andrew said beating me to it.

Andrew continued looking at Darien. 

"Do you want this? I can't say my feelings aren't going to truly develop any more than they already are." Andrew stated.

"She's mine." He said.

I quietly watched the exchange afraid to move.

"I wasn't just talking about her." Andrew stated.

"Oh." I said. 

"What?" Darien looked at me.

"You. He has feelings for you too." I said looking at Darien.

"Oh." Darien said.

Andrew looked at me instead of Darien.

It seemed like they were afraid to move now. I wasn't letting the opportunity pass me by. I promised to have my cake and eat it too. I took off my halter top in one swift motion which caused them both to look at me but neither one of them moved. I headed toward the bedroom.

I laid on my back on the bed and took off my skirt and underwear and I was soaked. When they walked in and saw me ready to go there was no more hesitation it seemed. My being wet did not go unnoticed by either of them. They still didn't move past the threshold. I was not going to make the first physical move it had to be them. 

I let both of my hands trace my curves and my left hand stayed on my left breast. My right hand reached my warm opening and I inserted a finger while looking at both of them and bit my lip. My eyes went shut and I continued to work.

I felt movement on the bed and a hand grabbed my wrist and stopped me. I opened my eyes to see who it was. It was Darien. He removed my digit from me and held out my hand to Andrew. He crawled over and inserted my finger into his mouth and cleaned it off. 

I moaned. Darien adjusted my arms and pinned them down over my head. When I was watching him, he must have signaled to Andrew because when I looked down, he was nude. I must have lost some more time staring at Andrew because when I looked back at Darien, he was now nude too.

My arms were lightly pinned, and I used that to try and get away. I should have known better because I was right back where I started. Except this time, I had an erect penis above my face.

This distracted me. Andrew entered into me tearing a scream from me. When I screamed, I had another penis enter into my mouth working me in tandem. I was already about to come, and I couldn't warn anyone.

I came hard. I could feel my muscles contract on Andrew, and he grunted and started to move quicker but I wanted this to last. I pulled Darien out of me so I could talk.

I looked him in the eyes while Andrew pumped in and out with my eyes glazed over. 

"I want you to fuck me in the ass."

Darien just gaped at me and Andrew almost came to a stop. Darien practically fell off the bed. I sat up on my elbows to see what was going on. Andrew peeked over to see too.

Darien turned around. He had lubed up his cock and we both watched him. He climbed up on the bed. Andrew lifted me with ease. Darien position himself and Andrew started to lower me on with himself still inside.

I gasped. I have never had anal. They didn't pre work me. I was about to change my mind when the both bit my neck in tandem and I was practically butter.

Andrew slammed me the rest of the way down and waited. They released my neck and I reached for Andrew to bring him closer. Our lips locked and I fell forward straddling him. I looked back at Darien he seemed nervous. I guess it was his first time too. 

"Ride me like you mean it baby."

That's all he needed. I rode Andrew and he rode me. I continued to kiss Andrew with him inside of me. The sensations were everywhere. I encouraged Darien to go harder. Same with Andrew, he lifted his hips up to meet me.

I reached back and pulled Darien down to make him bite my back. I came hard from that on top of all the other sensations, but my Darien can always make me rain. 

Andrew and Darien came at the same time.

We were a sticky mess. I collapsed on Andrew. Darien pulled out and collapsed to the side. Andrew held onto me.

"I had no idea you could do that." Andrew stated.

"I can make her cum like that. Isn't it cool?"

"Very." I looked up in his eyes and they held a heat that made me shiver.

My movement caused him to flip me with him pinning me.

"We're not done with you yet." 

He kissed me so intimately. It caught me off guard. He stared at me inches away.

"You really are beautiful." I stared into his light green eyes and didn't know what to say. He rendered me speechless. He turned his head. Looked at Darien.

"You're beautiful too." Darien came in closer. He didn't know what to say either. Darien closed the gap and laid a chaste kiss on Andrew's lips. 

I gasped. They both looked at me. Darien looked me up and down. Stuck a finger inside of me and pulled it out. 

"She is ready to go. I believe that kiss did things for her."

"Oh really." Andrew looked at me then back at Darien and kissed him hard and intimately. I just stared at them like a horny schoolgirl. 

I raised my hips up and ground myself on Andrew's member. This caused a surprised expression. He gasped, broke the kiss and I had his full attention on me. 

I flipped us so I could be on top. I grabbed his member and positioned myself and slammed down. I rode him fast and hard. 

Darien turned my head and gave me a full kiss while working my clit. It did take long for me to come. I shrieked. 

I collapsed on top of Andrew. I literally could not move. I did not care at this point if he had come or not. They used me up.

My ears were ringing. I could see their lips moving but I could not hear them. I closed my eyes my and tried to go to sleep.

Andrew brought me up and shook me. I jolted my eyes open. Darien had his pen light in my eyes. 

"What?!" I yelled. 

"You weren't responding to us. We were concerned." Darien said.

"It's called afterglow." I flopped back onto the bed. "You guys fucked me six ways from Sunday."

Darien pulled me to him and kissed me.

"We all need showers. You are covered in just… everything." Darien stated while smiling.

"You will have to carry me."

"Will do." He scooped me up and turned. I reached out to grab Andrew.

"We all should be together." I said. 

The shower was big enough. We all showered. They had to shower me. I could hardly stand. We dried off and went to lay down in the guest bed. 

Andrew and Darien seemed content as I was. I didn't think I could be any happier. 

Darien broke the silence.

"So, what is this." Darien asked. "I've never done anything like this before. 

I grabbed his hands. I kissed him. "Happiness. True happiness. I'm your fiancé. You're my fiancée. He's our boyfriend. Simple."

"I've never had a boyfriend before." He said.

"You've been missing out." I said. 

"It's just unexpected is all. I would not have expected this a week ago." He stated. "If the tables were turned and it was you getting a girlfriend you may be feeling differently." He said matter of fact.

"I've had a girlfriend." I said.

They both looked at me waiting for me to continue. 

"My first semester in college. We were together for 6 months. She graduated and moved on. I was just a fling. We both knew it. Fun though. I'm more fluid with my sexuality and not hung up on labels and me damn sure don't care what anyone else thinks." I said looking at them both. 

"Let's go to sleep. We all have work in the morning." Andrew said.

I laughed half asleep.

"Such a scandal, the CFO and CEO are dating. News at 11." I rolled over.

Darien and Andrew just looked at each other. 

"Go to sleep." I said.

I was the first to awake this time. I got to look down at my boys. It was weird to think. I have a fiancé and a boyfriend. My fiancé has a boyfriend. Our boyfriend is the same man. I am in a polyamorous relationship. Holy cow. 

I got up. Got dressed. I wore a nice black style business skirt. That had a slit on one side and fell to my knees. I wore a green blouse with no sleeves but showed off my cleavage when I tied it closed. I put the wing necklace on that Darien gave me which showed perfectly through my blouse. 

I finished the outfit off with a black suit jacket and black suede chunky heeled boots. I was ready to kick this meetings ass.

I left in a new car this time. I drove the Mercedes x7 SUV. I think it went well with my outfit. I got to the office slightly early to look at my data before anyone else was in.

I gathered my data and did my analysis. Everything went smooth for the roll out. Only a couple of sites needed to be reissued the software. 

I headed up to the meeting room. I didn't know how much I would be presenting and who would be there. I had a private corporate invite so a lot of the attendees could be there virtually so, I have no idea who would be in the room.

My team was at my heels and we headed into the large conference room. My eyes got a little wide as I entered, and I fixed my expression before anyone saw. Hardware hasn't arrived yet as they are involved in the project. The VPs and CEO are all waiting. Darien Shields, CEO and my fiancé is here for a presentation. 

My boss came in and saw the room. His eyes were wide. I guess he was not expecting it either. I had my team take a seat and I remained standing. Hardware arrived and the show was on the road so to speak.

My boss took a seat. I haven't been in this position long enough to see how he feels about me one way or another.

One of the VPs stood up and the presentation began.

Everyone went around and did the obligatory introductions. I did my introduction and it seemed no one was quite sure why our team was in such a high-level meeting. 

I introduced myself and my team. The hardware team did the same.

"So, I am sure everyone is antsy and ready to cut to the chase. I recently rolled out a huge update that will create huge synergies for this company." I walked up and hooked my laptop to the HDMI cable. God forbid our conference rooms have a remote connection.

I pulled up my PowerPoint presentation which was pretty short but had all the facts that I believed to be true. 

"With the updates I project we will save over 3 million a year alone with this. Our transactions will run faster, we will use less ink and paper. The point of sales now has an energy saving and more. The next phase of the roll out goes to Hardware's Team."

"Could you go over in detail the update that you performed?" Darien asked.

"My team wrote a program to the specifications that my boss had asked. I had realized the direction he was heading were synergies so I gave it my own flare and saw what else we could save and saved an additional 1.5 mil."

"That's interesting. I appreciate your team's hard work."

"I will pass this off to hardware to go over phase two." I signaled to my team to follow me out the door as our part was over. I led us to our conference room so I could go over that meeting.

They filed in and sat. I went to the front of the room and started to go over the meeting.

"I want to thank each and every one of you for your hard work. Malachi can you tell me why we were in such a high-level meeting and so help me if you say I am nailing the CEO I will fire you on the spot." I look him dead on because he is my smart ass.

"Um… I'm not sure."

"I need you guys to start thinking at a higher level and not just doing what you're told and understand what we are asking you to do. So, that program we wrote was to save the company money. However, I added my own spin on it. The projected 1.5 mil was doubled. That has never happened before. They have lost money but have never doubled savings. We are the first team to do this so expect more projects headed your way. Be proud of yourselves. I am proud of you. Take the rest of the day off." I smiled. 

They were all excited and gathered their things and left. 

I headed back to my office. I sat in my chair docked my laptop, put my earbuds in and began to sort through the next projects.

My office door opened, and this caused me to look up. 

"Darien." I took my earbuds out. 

"You ready to go?"

I looked at the clock. 

"Oh shit." I looked at the clock and it was 7:30 PM.

"I honestly didn't expect you here still, but I thought I would check. The meeting ran late."

I quickly gathered my things and he held the door for me. 

"Is something wrong?" I asked. 

He abruptly pushed me against the wall hand on either side of my head.

"No. I loved seeing you in your element. It was very hard to sit there and not take you in front of all of those people." He lowered his head and claimed my mouth.

When his lips barely touched mine, I started talking.

"What stopped you?" I asked.

"Societal norms."

"Pussy." I said. 

"Is that a challenge?" He asked backing his lips off a little to see in my eyes.

"No. I understand the situation and the position we were in. That would have been a poorly executed decision. I do sometimes fantasize about you taking me in the office scene."

"I will have to remember that." He kissed me lightly and we headed to the parking lot.

I took the Mercedes and he drove the Audi back home. 

He beat me. He is used to driving his cars more than I am. I will have to find a short cut. He was waiting at the elevator for me and we headed up to the penthouse.

Darien opened the door for me. Always the gentlemen. I could smell a fresh cooked meal. It smelled like shrimp and butter. We both looked at each other with a confused look. 

"Welcome home." Andrew said stepping out of the kitchen.


End file.
